Rain Rain never go away
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: [sequal to rain rain is here to stay?] i suggest you read that first and comment! or you can just read this it doesnt really matter. full summery inside
1. ahhhhhdrool Haru

ok Rain is starting to expiearence new powers that she cant seem to control. does it have to do with her father? who is that guy and why is she seeing him everywhere? what dose Daren have to do with this? rainXHaru DarenX lillyRain dropXMomiji KaguraXKyo ps. Rain drop is seven an Momiji is still 10.. i know Daren only just married Lilly...but um its my story..

It's been about a month since Haru and Rain confessed their lover for each other. They're now going into 11th grade, so they still live at the Somha house, in the same room-wink wink- its now summer time no school no worries no nothing at least we hope. Dun dun dun_. O.o?_ Dun Dun!

Rain

Ugh I hate mornings. I rolled over in the bed and wound up face to face with Haru. He looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps. I brushed a white strand from his face and gave him a quick kiss before getting up. I took out some undies and a bra, duh, and a grey tank with dark jeans. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower not bothering with locking the door. I stripped off my nightclothes and stepped into the shower. Letting the cool water was over my body. I didn't notice the door opening till I felt strong arms around me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Haru. I felt him bend over me, and shivered as his lips brushed against my ear.

"You know better then to take a shower with out me."

"And what shall my punishment be?" I smiled as his arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Oh I'll think of something." He turned me around so I faced him. I looked into his grey eyes and smiled. Even though we've been together for about a month and we slept in the same bed we haven't fucked yet I mean made love. I think he had sex before but I wanted to wait I mean I'm not a virgin Frost saw to that. But I don't know I just want to wait, make sure this might actually last. Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts I looked back at Haru.

"Are you ok?" his eyes flashed with concern.

"Yes Hun I'm fine." Rolling my eyes I gave him a quick kiss, which soon turned into a long passionate kiss. No complaining here. "I like my punishments" I said when we finally broke apart. He grinned down at me and ruffled my soaking hair. I finished my shower with Haru and stepped out. I hurried over to my clothes and put them on. I still wasn't comfortable with him seeing my body it made me uncomfortable because of the scares. Again thanks to Frost. I turned around to see that Haru was dressed to, smiling we walked down stairs. Walking down I saw Yuki and Tohru kissing. Oooooooohhhh. Lol. I wish the curse would finally break for their sake it must be hard not even being aloud to embrace when kissing or to be held when sad. I giggled as the finally noticed us at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh um I didn't see you there I'll go make breakfast." Her face went about 7 different shades of red. Yuki on the other hand went about 20 shades of red and ran past us to his room. Aww how cute. We sat at the table waiting for breakfast when Kyo came down.

"HEY KYO!" I grinned as he jumped into the air. Mumbling he sat down across from me.

"Stupid." I just smiled. Next Shigure came down. Ugh.

"Why hello, Haru, Kyo, my flower, I suppose the other flower is making breakfast? So Haru did you have a nice sleep?" he asked this question every morning, stupid pervert. Haru hit him upside the head and sat back down putting his arm around my waist.

"Wahaha, I'm always getting picked on!" fake tears streaming down his face. Then in an instant they were gone. "Well that's ok Ayame will make it all better."

"Um who's Ayame?" great another person I don't know. I've been here for a month and I only know Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji.

"Don't tell me he's coming over!" Kyo interrupted.

"Why Kyo don't you miss him? Of course he's coming over he should be here in an hour." Kyo stomped out of the room forgetting about breakfast. I looked at Haru to try and figure out what was going on.

"He's part of the family." Was all I got. Oooook I guess I'm just going to have to wait to find out about him myself.


	2. what new family member?

thank you so much for your review angelsblackwing it was great! thank you thank you thank you

and of course thank you silent storm 2000

ok now i havent really seen any episodes with Ayame so i dont really know how to base his character i did the best i could with the info i got from other storys. hope you still like it though...dun dun dun...

* * *

read above the line first

Tohru came out of the kitchen revealing a delicious meal.

" I heard Ayame was coming over? That's great! Now I know why Yuki and Kyo aren't down here." She said as she passed out the food. How dose she know more about this guy then me? Grr.

"You know him?"

"Oh yes! He's Yuki's brother, though they don't get along well. At least Kyo and Yuki have something in common then." She smiled and sat down continuing, " Ayame is a bit… well flamboyant I guess you can say. But you'll get used to him, he's also part of the Zodiac oh I loved meeting the family and trying to guess which animal they where. I'll let you figure out on your own which animal he is." Great another animal. –Sarcasm- I just nodded and started to eat. Finishing I grabbed my plate and went into the kitchen. After a little bit I heard a knock on the door. That must be Ayame. I went over to the door and opened it. Lets just say……….um…. whoa? Standing in the door way was a dude or at least I thought it was a dude, in a dress, with long silver hair and yellow/gold eyes. He had a hand on his hip, and flipped his hair back. Oooooook?

"Why you must be the beautiful flower Shigure was telling me about. My, my his words didn't do you justice my dear." He touched my chin bringing my face close to his. Awkward.

"Um…thanks?" I took a step back, trying to create a bit more distance between us. So what animal can he be?

"Ayame!"

"Oh Shigure!" (You know that movie where a girl and a guy are on the beach and they run towards each other in slow motion? Well that's what there doing now)

"Um should I leave you two alone?"

"You can join us my dear." Gag, eww, help.

"Oh Ayame I think your scaring her, come Tohru and Haru are in the kitchen." Shigure lead the way towards the kitchen.

"But Shigure where is my darling brother?" Ayame started looking in every nook and cranny.

"Well I think he wanted to make a grand entrance, you know how much he cares for you, but I fear that he may have taken a short nap in his room." Ohh Shigure! You dog.

"Oh I must go and wake him up!" he said in a singsong voice and skipped up the stairs. Well this is going to be interesting.

"Great now your going to start something." Haru glared over at Shigure. We heard footsteps and a door open, guessing it was Yuki's room we listened closer.

"Oh Yuki!"

"Ahhhhh! Get out get out!" we heard something bang down the steps and a door slam. I guess Yuki threw him down the stairs. With fake tears streaming down his face and bumps on his head, Ayame made his way back into the kitchen.

"Aw Shigure he hit me, I don't think he wanted me to come."

"Of course he wanted you to come, he was probably just upset because he didn't get to make an entrance. You know how much you like to make an entrance."

"I suppose your right." Imminently he was all smiles. God this family is weird. Then he turned to me. Uh oh scary.

"Rain you must come to my shop sometime!" he started dancing around with stars in his eyes.

"Um, you own a shop?" what the hell can he own?

"Why of course and its one of the best too. I have so many customers, all want to buy my beautiful dresses." no no the horror!

"Oh I don't wear dresses." Twitch twitch. I scooted a bit closer to Haru.

"Well we're just going to have to change that. Tohru said that you where trying to find out what animal I am? Do you wish to find out." He was grinning from ear to ear. Wait when did him and Tohru get to talk?

"Um sure?" he started sliding closer to me, snake like. Weirdo. Wait I don't think he knows that the zodiac curse doesn't work with me. Well he's going to get a surprise. Finally he stopped so he was right in front of me and leaned in. His slender arms slid around me and his hair was like a veil surrounding me obscuring my vision. Wait dosent that sound a bit sexual? Or is it just me. Creepy. After about a minute he pulled back, his faced looked hilarious. It was a mixture between O.O and O.o. I started busting out laughing.

"W-what? Shigure did you see that?" great here we go another explanation. Ugh. I thought Shigure would have told him already.


	3. dont skip! please read all of it!

Ok I am soo sorry but I'm having serious writers block….that goes for all of my stories I think its cuz the lack of reviews but oh well and some chick said one of my stories was a Mary-sue…would someone plz tell me what the hell that is? I kinda guessed it was bad…-.- but I guess I agree with her….-.-…..but I seriously need your help, I don't have any sources to base my characters on, only the few episodes I saw and other fics… now I'm trying to explain Akito to Rain……what should I say? Also if anyone could give me all the info they could about all of the characters so I could get a bit more understanding…. if it doesn't fit in the review or you forgot something then you can e-mail me I wouldn't be able to respond though because I cant send . damn computer… or I have an xanga. That would be better.

Thank you sooooo much angelsblackwing ! and I will definitely try and make Ayame more like that. I love how you write such long reviews your really motivating! Do you have fanfic? Cuz I looked for angelsbackwing but nothing came up..

Reanie campal thank you I'm really glad you thought soo

Silent storm 2000 you were my first reviewer! I don't know if I'm going to add more mature stuff but if I do I will defiantly rate it M wink wink I hope your story is coming along good

I love all of you and hope you will aid me though this…and if you've read any of my other stories and liked them know that I'm still on writers block for them and would greatly appreciate your help


	4. Ayame

i changed it...

* * *

Shigure giggled as Ayame waited for an explanation, wait he giggled -.- weirdo. Ayame seemed to have recovered, mostly because he put his arms around me again –twitch twitch-

"Well you see, your curse doesn't work with me because I too change into animals." I wiggled out of his grip and scooted closer to Haru, who in turn put his arm around my waist.

"You turn into animals? Explain this to me" ugh…why me? Sighing I started to continue.

"Ok, I'm the bastard daughter of the Goddess of Night and a wild mage. Because my father was a wild mage, he had connections to animals, because I got some of his powers I'm able to change into a cat, wolf, and fox. But because my mother was a demon I can also change into the demon forms of those animals. You get everything so far?" that was the first time I ever spoke of my heritage, my true, heritage. It feels kind of weird to say you're the bastard daughter of so and so, but at least Ayame didn't judge me on that he just vaguely shook his head.

"Well because I have a connection with animals, as do you. Your curse assumes, I guess, that I am also cursed. And that's why it doesn't work with me. The end." Shigure, being the dunce he is stood up and started to clap. –sweat drop- I looked back at Ayame to see if he understood, only to see him leaning in towards me as if to give a hug…or a bit more. –vain-

"Ayame why don't you go see if Yuki's feeling ok?" I know I'm mean. Oh well. At the mention of his 'dear' brothers name he stood up with stars and hearts above his head and ran up the steps calling out Yuki's name.

"Well he's ………ok. Who else don't I know about? The zodiac's supposed to have what 12, 13 added Kyo, animals right?" I looked over at Shigure while leaning my head on Haru's shoulder.

"Yes and don't worry you'll meet them soon enough. They're all special in their own way. So have you figured out what animal he is?" Oh god, special, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Lets see what animal is Ayame, he's flirtatious, a bit…flamboyant, and 'special'. I concentrated on his form and movements.

"Snake."

"Yes, yes. You're right. Wow and on your first try too." Sighing I got up and

walked towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back by night fall." It was around noon…I like long walks ok. Usually I would ask Kyo to join me but I wanted to sort some stuff out. And no there is nothing between Kyo and me I think of him as a big bro/friend…god what dirty minds.

I walked away from the house towards the woods. I don't know what's wrong with me. It all started with that guy at the market. God he was weird. He kept on following me and when I confronted him all he said was "you need to find him." and ran off. Usually I would have ran after him and questioned him but my legs wouldn't work, I just stood there pondering his words. Just as I'm doing now. What did he mean? Maybe he was just crazy? Who would I need to find?

Ever since he said that I've been doing weird shit. They've all been small but still its different then how I usually act. Whenever I change into an animal I change into the actual animal not the demon form. And I usually switch into the demon form. Whenever I take a nap, when I awake I find my self as a cat or sometimes a fox. I've been craving my meat a bit more raw then usual. I don't know it feels as if my animal sides are trying to take over. I always had to deal with them but they usually stayed in check. Maybe I just have to meditate? When I was younger I had to meditate to keep everything in check. Well maybe that's what I have to start doing again. I haven't done that in awhile so it's worth a shot.

I propped my self against a tree and took the usual mediating stance. Now when I meditate I can communicate my animal selves. I know weird. But maybe they can tell me a bit about what's going on. Slowly I started to relax. Breathe in 1,2,3,4; breathe out 1,2,3,4. Soon I became oblivient to the outside world. Instead of sitting against a tree I now was sitting atop a large boulder overlooking a large lake.

"Well I haven't been here in awhile, and it looks as if nothings changed. Hope that's a good sign."

"Not really" AHHHHH! I stood atop the boulder and surveyed the landscape looking for the one who talked. Finally my eyes landed on a small black and grey cat.

"Ugh you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. And what do you mean not really?" damn I hate it when cat sneaks up on me. _(In my mind there are 3 animals, a cat, a fox, and a wolf. I'm not sure how they got there but I think it's because I can switch into those animals. I didn't name any of them so I always just stuck to calling them what they are. I always turned to Cat for guidance, for me she symbolized tranquility. Fox was always the smartest, and Wolf could get herself out of anything. She helped me plenty of times when me and Daren were kids.)_

"It's my nature kitty cat, and yes something is changing. The others and me aren't sure if it's good or bad though we do know that it gives us more power to express ourselves." As if on cue Fox came out of the woods, toward the boulder.

"Do any of you guys know why or how this happened?" the vixen was the one to answer.

"I believe it is because you are starting to come into your power, your mage power." I jumped off the boulder so I could sit with them.

"Mage power? You mean from my father? If what you say is true then what will happen? Would I have even more animals in my mind?"

"No, if anything you'll only be able to speak to animals nothing more, but to make sure you must find your father, he is alive you just have to find him."

"Wait that's what that guy from the market said."

"Yes, though we do not know why he said what he said."

"How do we track him?"

"We can't, don't worry when the time comes you'll know what to do." She began to lie down, signaling that she was done speaking. Cat started to speak.

"She's right."

"That could take forever." Ugh where was Wolf when you need her?

"Fox said that I might have new powers?"

"Yes, though we aren't 100 percent sure what they are yet, we think that it might be the ability to speak to animals and hear they're thoughts." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"If that is true, how would it affect me?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we believe that you may have to start meditating again to keep calm. And hope that your father will show up soon." She jumped up on the boulder and settled down signaling that she too was done talking. Ugh. I went into the woods and started to run, I need to think and blow off some steam. Soon after starting I was joined by Wolf.

"Why weren't you at the meeting?" I asked leaping over a fallen tree. Do you think it's a bit weird that I'm running in my mind?

"I wouldn't have been of any help both Cat and Fox seem to know what they're talking about."

"You don't agree with them?"

"Its not that its just that I don't like the idea of waiting, if your power comes soon and you don't know how to control it then something might go wrong."

"What are you talking about? Fox said that I'll probably only need to meditate till I find out how to control it."

"Yes that's partially true, she didn't want you to worry but now imagine being able to talk to animals, fell their emotions, read their thoughts, and not being able to control it? You'll be overwhelmed. She said that you'd have to meditate so you wont entirely go crazy. But the sooner we find your father and learn how to control it before it starts the better." That's why I like wolf, she told it how it is. After running some more I decided that it was time to head into the real world. Looking up I saw two kids around Momiji's age, staring down at me.

(Remember: because this is my story I changed Momiji's age to around 10-12 to fit some chapters in my other story.)


	5. The change

READ LAST CHAPTER! I CHANGED IT!

Sry but I had to change it a bit to fit the story a bit more So SORRY…don't worry Rain will still have a sweet moment with Kyo if you want. I think the new chapts better then the old one but that's my opinion….here are some shout outs remember if you ever want to chat –hint hint- just write so in your review….review…review….review….review….review

….review….review…well you get the idea

Anglesblackwing: no prob…I like hammers too XP…but I like knifes better…and for you I'll make sure they meet Hiro and Kisa soon . can you guess who the kids are in the 3rd chapty? Yes I'm also born in the year of the sheep…1991…i don't know what Pretear is…you can explain it to me though. And for yu yu Hakusho…a friend on Gaia told me about it but she said its not starting up again till September and I haven't watched it before so I'll probably be like O.o? Well I hope you like the new chapter.

Silent storm 2000: thank you for lovin the old one hopefully you'll love this one just as much? And still I thank you for all the information it's coming in handy for both this story and my other one. XD.

Kate: thanks! Gives you cookie

Reanie Campal: thanky spanky!


	6. a new friendship?

"Who the hell are you?" asked the boy in front of me. The girl stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"I can ask the same question." I stared up at boy, his hair was like a neutral tan color, his eyes where a deep chocolate brown. Behind him the girl had an orangey color though not as extreme as Kyo's, her eyes were a lighter brown but held a deep sorrow in them.

"What are you doing here, this is the Somaha property." God did I mention I don't like kids? Ugh.

"Yeah well I live with them, now what the hell are you doing here?" Man are they part of the family too? Jeeze and I just met Ayame too.

"We are Somoha's if you must know, and I didn't know Shigure brought in another Tohru." God what's his problem? And damn I was right. Ugh Somoha's are weird. And Tohru and me are totally different.

"Look kid aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" away from me? I wanted to add

"Why should we tell you?"

"Fine don't tell me I really don't give a shit but save the attitude for someone that cares, if anyone does. I'm going back to the house, you can come or not I really don't care." I started to get up when I heard the girl talk.

"Hiro, can we go? I want to see Tohru." She said it barley above a whisper. So cute. I began to walk out of the woods, with the girl and the boy named Hiro. Soon we made it to the house where Shigure was waiting.

"Oh Rain your back early, and I see you've met Hiro and Kisa. Come in; come in, Tohru just made some delicious snacks." Kisa started to walk towards the house, while Hiro snorted and followed her. Sighing I walked in.

"Oh Kisa, Hiro! I'm so glad you came by to visit." God Tohru's really bubbly… -.- ugh. "Oh Rain you're here too." Wow don't I feel loved. –Sarcasm-

"Um yeah, where's Haru?" save me from the children, SAVE ME!

"Oh he went out, he said to tell you that he'd be back tomorrow." cries in corner

"Ok, thanks." I walked over to the table where Kisa and Hiro already where. Well I might as well find out what animal they are. Maybe since they have a connection to animals I can see if I'm starting to get my powers. Like how I found out Ayame was a snake. I looked intently at Hiro and Kisa, watching their movements trying to sense some sort of animal vibe. After about five minutes of staring I gave up. . . What the hell, it can't be that hard.

"Are you done staring at us?" Hiro glared in my direction. God what was up his ass? Kisa and Tohru where talking together which left me and Hiro alone……did I mention that I don't like kids?

"I was only trying to figure out what animal you guys where."

"You're that stupid that you cant figure it out?"

"And you where so stupid that you didn't even know I was living here?"

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know some girl was living here."

"You shut up, and how was I supposed to know what animal you where?" I stuck out my tongue and left the room. -.- yes I know real mature. He started it. I walked up to me and Haru's room and sat down by the window. For some reason I started to get a massive headache and it was bothering me like hell.

Where the hell did Haru have to go? Not that I cared or anything but I didn't exactly enjoy being alone, hearing Yuki and Kyo fight in one of the rooms, Shigure and Ayame doing '_a little somethin somethin' _which by the way I sooo didn't want to hear. I could hear Tohru and Kisa whispering in her room. I tried to find Hiro with my ears; I didn't really trust him alone. Wait, hold up; if he didn't even know that I lived here then he wouldn't know anything about my powers…ohh this is going to be fun. But what shall I do? I could just change into my demon wolf form, start screaming and saying that I'm turning into an animal…humm or maybe I'll go up to him and hug him then suddenly change into a cat. Or I can walk up to him in an animal form and keep on changing from animal to animal to creep him out? So many choices, but what ever shall I do? Lets see the first one I'll probably get in trouble for, and the last one will wind up making me sick…I guess that leaves the second one. Well first I have to find him, ugh, I switched into a cat and ran into the halls, hiding in the shadows, making sure I was in full stealth mode. Trying to pick up his scent I went into the living room.

"Stupid wench" "mutter mutter mutter" I jumped to a windowsill to see that he was on the back porch. What the hell was he so upset about? Sighing I sauntered out though the door to where he was. I switched into my normal state and walked up behind him.

"What are you mumbling about?" He spun around, facing me; giving me a cold glare he turned back around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh just shut it, now what's wrong."

"Nothing, now leave me alone." Ok since he won't tell me I might as well guess.

"I guess you don't like Tohru." I said remembering the way he acted whenever she was around or was mentioned.

"No shit" ok now why wouldn't he like Tohru? Suddenly giggles erupted from the windows above us. If it was possible Hiro looked even madder. Ahh now I got it.

"You think she's stealing Kisa away from you."

"She used to go to me, yet she never talked, she was always with me. But then she came along and now she wants to hang out with her and now she's talking." His fist where shaking in anger. How was I supposed to do this? I don't think I should hold him twitch twitch um…Awkward.

"She talks to you, but do you really think that you could take the place of Tohru? Talk to Kisa the way only a woman can?" he calmed down a little bit. "How 'bout tonight I keep Tohru busy, and you can play a game or talk with Kisa? Just keep it G"

As the agreement was made we watched the sun set, a beautiful canvas full of color. Smiling at the setting sun I turned to go back inside.

"Since you're to dumb to figure it out, I'm the Ram."

"I know"

* * *

yes i know Hiro was a bit oc in this chapt. XD but i kinda like it..cuz i like him..hope you like it too. GUESS WHAT! I MIGHT BE GETTING THE FRUITS BASKTET BOX SET AND INUYASHA THE FIRST SESION FOR MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES! XD

anglesblackwing: wow that sounds cool i'll have to check into them i just got into anime a couple months ago

knives with blood stains

yes i noticed you didnt apoligizeXD

you read my other fan fic? then plz review! give me some help, advise, a pick me up, etc.

silent storm 2000: thankys...glad you agree with me..the old one wasnt working with the story so i had to change it a bit..hopefully it works out better

as always i await your reviews...REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW ...you get the idea


	7. a simple question

na-chan: rain and Haru will fuck but i'm not good with that kinda secen, so i hope that it will be...good...XP yum...anyway i dont know that much about ritsu then what Slient storm 2000 wrote so hopefully i'll be able to create an ok meeting. and i'll defenitly try and look up kodocha. and thankys for considering me a good friend!

Kate: you luky bitchXD...and thankys!

WingsoftheDarkWolf: dont worry there'll be one soon!...hopefully..i just have to figure out when in the story it would be good for that.

as always i'm awaiting your reveiws so REVIEW...dun dun dun...sifty eyes DUN DUN!

* * *

After talking to Hiro I went inside to find Tohru. I walked up the stairs to her room, to find her and Kisa talking on her bed. 

"Hey Tohru why don't me and you work on dinner? Kisa you can go wait with Hiro, he's out on the back porch."

"Oh I lost track of time, of course let's go get started on dinner. Kisa you want to wait with Hiro?" She nodded and we headed downstairs. I watched Kisa head over to Hiro. He looked over at me and gave me a little smile. Awww young love. I walked into the Kitchen to see Tohru already hard at work. I started to tenderize the meat as she rolled the rice into little balls.

"So Tohru, we haven't really spent a lot of time together so why don't we have a little girls night. Just you and me."

"Oh I would love that! But what about Kisa?"

"Kisa and Hiro look comfortable together, they can have a little sleepover just the two of them." Tohru looked a bit sad and started to roll more rice… . ugh.

"Don't worry we'll have some fun." I smiled the biggest I could manage and winked. That seemed to cheer her up a bit. We put the meat in the oven and made some tea. Yes I like tea.

"So when are you an Yuki going to go on a date?" for as long as they've been going out they haven't been on a date, a real date.

"Well with the curse and all I guess he thinks it's not a good idea." She blushed a little in her cup.

"Jeeze what are you guys planning to do on the damn date?" she blushed even harder causing me to smile. "You guys don't have to touch or anything, a nice dinner and a walk though town under the stars would be nice." I sighed imagining me and Haru doing that.

"Maybe that's what you and Haru should do." Tohru giggled. Now it was my turn to blush. In truth Haru and me never really did anything romantic…get your mind out of the gutter, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about how we never went on romantic dates or anything, yeah an occasional movie or dinner but even that was rare.

"I wish." I got an evil smile on my face "hey Tohru have your ever had 'dreams' about Yuki?"

"Oh um…what do you mean Rain?" she blushed 20 different shades of red.

"Oh you know what I mean. Dreams about him kissing you, slowly and tenderly at first then grows more passionate and deeper, clothes coming off one piece at a time, so slowly it makes you just want to rip them off his body-" I could sense another presence in the room and turned to the doorway to see Yuki and Kyo. Yuki kept on twitching with a dark blush on his cheeks and Kyo just had a vein on his head.

"What the hell! Do you girls always talk about shit like that?" Kyo screamed. Yuki just kept on twitching.

"Oh don't say you've never had that type of dream before." As an after thought I added, "I can hear very well." Kyo's face turned a light pink and he walked out mumbling.

"Um…miss. Honda is dinner going to be ready soon?" he looked down at his feet, as was Tohru.

"Y-yes Yuki." He turned around and walked out. I couldn't hold it in anymore I started busting out laughing, so hard that I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes.

"Rain! That was so not funny" Tohru said as she tried to recover with what just happened.

"Oh yes it was. But don't worry we'll talk about all of this in my room where no one will here us." I winked and went to check on the meat as Tohru started getting the plates and silverware. (I can't use chopsticks)

"Here take care of the food, I'll set the table." I walked out holding the pile of dishes, heading towards the table where Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, and Hiro already where. I set out the plates and walked upstairs heading towards Shigure's room. I walked in.

"Hey Shigure, Ayame; din- AHHHHH" they where in the bed, naked. I closed my eyes and turned around.

"Why Rain my dear don't turn around, wouldn't you like to join us?" O.O

"Um no Ayame. Its time for dinner, hurry up and get dressed." I ran out the door and to where the others where. My eyes! My eyes!

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked

"You soo don't wanna know." As I said that Ayame and Shigure walked down the stairs.

"Oh my little flower I'm sorry you had to see what you did."-twitch twitch-

"Um…yeah ok." They both sat down together and started to chat. Tohru came out with the food and sat next to Yuki. I could tell it was a bit awkward for them.

"Sooo how was your day?" I hate making small talk.

"Well our day was-" Shigure started.

"Ahh! Don't wanna know don't wanna know! We have kids at the table." I made up. Disappointed he curled up next to Ayame. I sighed in relief and looked over at Hiro.

"What about you guys? Are you two spending the night?"

"We might as well, we'll sleep in the living room." (You took the guest room with Haru when he moved in.)

"Nah, you guys can take my room. I'm bunking with Tohru." I flashed a smile only to see her lower her head and blush. Ha, she's probably dreading it. I smiled even bigger.

"And Ayame can sleep in my room!" Everyone sweat dropped. Ok…I kinda figured that. After that everyone ate silently.

"I'll clean up Miss. Honda." Yuki said. How comes he keeps calling her miss? They're going out, he can use Tohru now.

"Oh no Yuki I'll do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Let the guy clean up, Kyo help him. The boys need to do something once in a while."

"How'd the hell did I get in it? And I'm not cleaning." Kyo said.

"Yes you are or me and Tohru wont cook for you." I said simply as I started to get up. Hiro smirked at Kyo and helped Kisa up. "Come on Tohru, we'll continue our conversation in your room." I said smiling.

"Um ok" she followed me to the stairs, but none to fast might I add. Oh I'm going to LOVE this. I smiled evily.


	8. girl talk

sry that its taking so long but after 10 1/2 hours of school then 2 hours or more of homework you dont really have time for this stuff so sry if its taking awile

na-chaan: lol glad you liked the last chapter.hope you like this one too.

WingsoftheDarkWolf: woot woot. yeah i guess i will i need to get better

* * *

now to the story. Dun dun dun dun ...DUN...Dun

We settled ourselves on her bed and waited for the other to start. We sat there in silence for a few minutes listing to the yelling and occasional dish breaking below. Finally I started.

"Alright this is how we're going to do this, I'll ask a question and you answer truthfully, then you can ask me a question and I'll answer truthfully." She nodded slightly. " And nothing, I repeat NOTHING said in this room will leave this room. Got it?" again, she nodded.

"Alright, how much do you like Yuki? Do you love him? Or like him, or what?"

"Well, I think I might love him; I never felt this way about anyone before." She smiled. "How much do you like Haru?"

" I guess I love him."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, we've only known each other for what two months? And only been going out for a month. My turn." I smiled evilly. "So, do you dream about him?" she bowed her head and blushed.

"Sometimes."

"Oh my god, tell me!" she blushed even harder.

"Well, sometimes it starts out like we're on a date, it's a romantic candle lit dinner. Then we're walking on the beach alone watching the sun set over the horizon. Then he leans towards me and kisses me ever so lightly on the lips. And um then I wake up." she said.

"Yeah suuuuure. But I'll let you off the hook, your turn." "Oh and you have to be a little creative you cant ask the same questions I ask you all the time."

"Ok, well lets see why did you decide to stay here?"

"I never really had a home where I was with people that I cared about and that cared about me, I guess I kind of like it." This place is my home, and these people are my family. I would do anything and everything to protect them. "Now you've been living in a house with some guys for awhile, and there whole family is pretty hot 'emphases on hot' you cant think only Yuki is the cute one here. So spill who else do you think is hot."

"Well heh heh, yes I agree that the guys in this family are very pleasant looking, though I like Yuki much more then the others, I guess Shigure and Hatori are kind of cute." I stared at her wide-eyed. I knew she had a dirty side, and being attracted to Shigure proves it.

"I knew you liked a little perverted ness! And jeeze there like twice your age too." I smiled as she tried to stammer out an excuse.

"Um, I …well .I, a little. I think it's because Yuki isn't like that." she said defeated. Oh well we're going to have to change that now wont we? Have you ever heard of a guy that wasn't perverted? "Who else are you attracted to?" she asked.

"Well let's see, Haru of course is hot, Kyo's also attractive, I guess that's about it. I haven't met the whole family yet." Oh god I said Kyo was attractive._ Well he is._ Get out get out! You naughty naughty thought. Ok now that was weird.o.O

"But of course I love Haru, and only him." I added quickly.

"Of course of course." She said smirking.

"Um I'm having trouble thinking of another question."

"Yeah me too." I answered. "Why don't we go down stairs and see what's going on with everyone." Looking at my watch I realized that we've been up in her room for over an hour and a half.

Walking along the hall towards the stairs we hear, what sounded like Shigure, moaning. We looked at each other and started to walk Very quickly towards the stairs. We went down and saw Hiro and Kisa on the couch watching some movie.

"Lets not bother them." I whispered to Tohru. She nodded and we headed towards the kitchen. Is it just me or dose a lot happen in the kitchen? Well anyways we went in there and saw Kyo and Yuki sitting at the table, not yelling or fighting…wow…scary.

"Miss Tohru would you like to accompany me on a walk?" (Its around 8:30 now) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Tohru blushed.

"I would love to, Yuki." Maybe I should come along and make sure they don't do any hanky panky. Yuki lead her out the door with her coat and from looking out the window I could see him grab her hand. I turned around to see Kyo still sitting there. This wouldn't be awkward if I didn't just admit to Tohru that he was hot.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked looking up… well he dose have pretty eyes...AHH get out! I can't think like that, I mean I don't like him more then a friend but still.

"Nothing." I blurted. God this is going to be weird. I tried to hurry out the door. But being me I didn't realize to get to the door I had to get by Kyo and him being him, he stuck out his foot so I tripped. I didn't fall I just stumbled a bit but I turned to look at him, grabbed jug of cranberry juice on the table, and walked slowly closer to him.

"Hey, Rain what are-" I dumped the jug over his head and ran out the front door before he could do anything. Still giggling I walked towards the woods when something weird came over me. I fell to the ground holding my aching head.

"Help help"

"Danger"

"Go go you have to go"

"Baby! NOOOO"

"Ahhhhhh, mommy help me help me please. Don't leave me MOMMY!"

"Run run get out get out."

"A human a human! More danger RUN!"

* * *

whats going on with Rain? is it her new power thingy or what? well review to tell me how you like it. 


	9. Chapter 9

na-chaan: glad you liked chapt 7 not glad you got in trouble...damn teacher. you take geometry? coolio so do i, you in 9th grade? just think that your cousin is going to place a hell of a lot better then here, and dont worry i dont care, you can talk about it to me. if you dont want to make it so public, right to my e-mail or something. this is a poem for you; no i did not write this, the things i write arent this cherry and shit.

many trials and troubles  
are scattered on our way,  
daily little crosses  
are a part of every day.  
but the troubles we have suffered  
are over,passes, and through,  
so why should bygone happening  
keep on gravely troubling you?  
and hte problems that beset us  
in the now and present hour  
we need not try to solve alone  
wintough god's grace and power  
and those scheduled for tomarrow  
still belong to god alone  
they are still unborn and formless  
and a part of the unknown.  
so let us face the trouble  
that is ours the present minute,  
and count on god to help us  
and put his mercy in it.

hope it helped you in some way, and no i didnt get to read or watch any of the animes you said too, the public library i have dosent have that stuff. but i think some of my friends might have some of them so when they go home again they can bring it. (they're bording)

silent storm 2000: its ok suga pop i still love you... JUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! and all will be good, is your fiction press story up yet? oh well i'll go look.

* * *

now ,finally, the story Dun Dun Dun 

Suddenly the voices stopped and I feel to the ground. I was holding my head so hard I thought it might burst. It wasn't that I could just hear the voices but I could feel pain, sorrow, hunger, greed, all these emotions as if I was experiencing them. Slowly I slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

"Young one get up now, you are safe." Fox said as she licked my cheek. Slowly my eyes came into focus and I could see that I was in my mind.

"Come on we have to hurry! Someone's hurt!" I struggled to get up only to see Cat lying on my chest.

"Rain don't worry, it was only a deer. Now it seems that its happened a bit early, but you seem to have gotten your powers."

"A deer? Powers? Fox what dose Cat mean?"

"The voices you heard were of birds and deer. It seems that a doe and her young were out grazing when something attacked. That's why you could feel the pain. It turns out that your connection to animals is a bit stronger then we expected-" she was cut off by Wolf.

"I expected it, yet you and cat turned it down. Now look at what you've done, she has to find her father and quickly for she needs to control these powers or they will be her death." She strolled over to where I lay and curled up around my head.

"We are aware of our mistake Wolf, no need to rub it in. but yes we do need to find her help (don't you love it when people talk about you as if you weren't there?) She should find her father." Fox yipped.

"No shit but since your so smart how do you expect we do that?" I snuggled into Wolf's coat hoping to calm her down. Next Cat talked; hopefully she'll know what to do.

"Both of you, now what we must do is find him. I know this will be hard but we must leave the Somoah's, now I believe I know where he is but its going to be hard. At the top of Mount. Higarasu there will be a small village. Strange things happen within this village and it is Rain responsibility to help them, by doing so you'll please the Old one. She will tell you where to go from there. Now Rain this is what you must do, gather a bag of your necessities, I know you don't need them but at the village you shall appear normal." This was all too sudden. So now I can hear what animals say and feel their pain?

"Leave? -"

"Look kitty cat I know you like it here and I know you like these people but you have to go, yeah we could teach you how to control some of this but not all of it and not for long. If you don't learn to control this thing, think of what it will do not to you but to your friends. People become mad because of this power. Rain, you know I speak truth." And yes I did know that she spoke the truth. I would have to leave them? I would have to leave lovable, ditzy Tohru; perverted Shigure, the little shy Kisa and serious Hiro, the overly happy Momiji who I came to know and love, tough boy Kyo, Ayame the falmboyant snake, what about all the other's i havent met? and of course, what about Haru. Haru, what do I tell him? What do I tell any of them? I cant, I'll just pack a little bag and leave during the night.

While thinking I faded out of my mind and into the present. I opened my eyes to the bright sun. Wait sun? When I came out here it was dark, now it's around noon. God damnit that means I've been out here all night. Shit. Now they're going to wonder. Slowly I picked my self up and turned towards the direction of the house. I walked up behind the house and jumped to the roof and climbed into my window, maybe they're think I just slept in or something. I landed on the floor to see my door still closed. Sighing I walked to my closet and picked out some clothes and put them in a nap sack. Now to get the food. This is going to be easy, I'll just say I'm going on a picnic and I need food…oh how smart I am! I just cant cross paths with Haru; I don't want to deal with that. I opened the door and started to walk down the steps.

"What do you mean she didn't come back last night? You're supposed to keep an eye on her!" shit, that's Haru. Wait, keep an eye on me? I can take care of myself thank you.

"Well she ran out last night after she spilled cranberry juice all over me! It stained my clothes and I'm still trying to get it out of my hair and skin!" aww poor Kyo.

"I don't care. Why didn't she come back!"

"I don't know I just checked her room like 5 minutes ago, maybe she just slept in a tree or something, she dose that you know." damnit he checked my room! Shit. Wait thank you Kyo, I'll just say I was out and slept in a tree or something. I walked down the rest of the stairs to see Kyo and Haru; Haru was dangerously tittering on black. Don't you love it when a guy turns black over you? I cleared my throat so they would notice me.

"Finally."

"Where the hell where you!" I walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Missed you to. But if you must know I lost track of time, you know how I like taking walks at night." He put an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead…my lips are down here! Oh well.

"Why do you have a pack?" Kyo, seeing he was of no use and didn't want to see us get all kissy face, so he left.

"I'm going on a little picnic, so I need to get some food then I'll be off."

"Alone?" he put on his little puppy dogs eyes, well more like cow eyes but oh well.

"Yes alone, you can come next time." I leaned up to give him another kiss. I need to leave now or I wont be able to. Sadly I pulled away and made my way tords the kitchen.

"Wait before I forget, you got a letter." He handed my a small envelope and watched as I opened it.

I know what your doing 

_You wont make it, I'll make sure of that little kitty_

_All that's going to come from this is death_

_So stop while you're ahead._

_-The watchful one_

I must of gone pale cuz Haru tried to grab it from my hands. I took it out of his reach and stuffed in my nap sack.

"I have to go. Haru, know that I'll never stop loving you no matter what, you know that right?"

"Rain what's going on?" but it was to late I ran out the door and switched into wolf demon form, just incase he tried to follow me.

Please don't worry about me, know that I love you and will always love you, and I never meant to hurt you.

Good-bye Haru.

* * *

awww Haru and Rain where ment for each other, wernt they? what is Haru going to do? what is Rain going to do? who was that note from? the watchful one? uh oh Rain better watch out 


	10. filler suckyness

na-chan: i guess once they pass away, your glad for any memory you have of them even if at that time you couldnt stand them. and e-mail me any time its the one i have for this account yes. did you put down your e-mail adress cuz you said heres mine then there was just a space. oh well if you e-mail me you can put it in there. gives cheese stick i hate cheese

silent storm 2000: thankys! and thanks for commenting on my xanga site

sry in advance for this chapter. its a filler and kinda sucks...T.T i know i know

...Dun dun dun...DUN! be ready for the suckyness!

* * *

I've been running for a bout an hour now so I slowed down to a stop and sat down on a small bolder. I'm in the middle of the woods, why can't I hear or feel the animals. _Because you just got your powers, meaning that till they set in properly and you can control them, they'll be on and off. But this is dangerous you have to be on guard 24/7. Climb up into a tree and meet with us so we can help you. _Dose anyone else think it's weird having people talk in your head? I got back up and climbed up a tall tree. Sitting down, I started to meditate. I opened my eyes to the ever-familiar face of Wolf.

"Hey, so you guys are going to help me control it?"

"Yes, now hurry up. Go to Cat's cave, she'll help you." She bounded off into her woods as I got up. Ok go see Cat, that should be easy. I walked beside the pond to her cave and walked in.

"Kitty cat there you are. Come sit down. Now all we're going to do is meditate. Its different from how you usually do it, this will help you keep your powers under control till you find the Old one." I sat down in the middle of the cave listing as she dictated what she wanted me to do.

"In 1-2-3-4, out 1-2-3-4-5, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4-5, now go within yourself and reach out to your animal side. Create a binding spell of light and rap it around. Now return to your breathing." Binding is harder then it sounds, you have to actually visualize this happen, believe it, and continue to think about it so it won't go away. It takes a lot out of you. But the quicker I get a hold of this and the quicker I find the old one and my dad, the sooner I'll be back with Haru.

-Haru's point of view-

I watched as she ran away and it hurt. I never felt like this before, not even when I thought she loved Daren. Why did she leave? What did the letter say? Did I do something wrong? No before she left she said she loved me and she didn't want me to forget that, so she must have been planning to leave. Why? Doesn't she know how much she hurt me? Rain, why did you leave?

"Haru don't look so sad, where's Rain I'm sure she'll cheer you up." Shigure said as he nudged me. I didn't even have the strength to hit him. I just turned around and walked up to our…my room. I have to go after her, if she's going through something I want to help. How the hell am I going to find her? I can't even go to the market without getting lost. Curse my sense of direction. But I have to find her I have to. Kyo! Wouldn't he be able to sense were she is? He should be able to right? Without giving it another thought I went to the window and swung up to the roof. There he was lying down by the side.

"Kyo!" he jumped up almost falling off the roof.

"What do you want now?"

"You can smell or sense people right? Like if I wanted you to find Rain you'd be able to right?"

"Yeeeah? Wait what happened with Rain?" wow so he isn't a total idiot.

"She ran off."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I think she was planning to leave, but when she got this letter she just ran. We have to find her, she might be in trouble."

"Alright. Now we have to get some packs, and I guess we should tell Shigure." I was already on it. I went back to my room and grabbed some clothes, then rushed down to the kitchen to fill another bag with food.

"Yo, Haru!" I spun around to see Daren. I hated it when he just puffed on in, and this wasn't really a good time either.

"What do you want?" yes we've gotten to be friends, but I still had my suspicions.

"Where's my kittycat?" _his _kittycat? _HIS _kittycat? I waited a second till I cooled down till I answered.

"She went out." I wasn't going to tell him what was going on. He'll just find her first and be her knight in shinning armor.

"Was she acting funny?" he looked a bit worried that she went out. How would he know if she was acting funny? They must have a closer bond then I expected! This isn't the time or place to get jealous god damn it. He might be able to help.

"I don't think so." He didn't look as if he believed me.

"Um, hey do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Me and my wife got into a big fight and she took off, and now I need to go away, just for a short while, so do you think Rain Drop could stay here?" he's lying, why would he bring this up now? And he wants me to take care of his kid so he can find Rain. I knew it. But he spoke again. "Look I know your lying, but she needs to do some of this on her own. Maybe after a couple days you can go after her."

"Wait, what dose she need to do?"

"That my friend only she knows, I just know that she needs to do it alone. But seriously me and my wife got into a fight." sweat drop damn do I feel stupid.

"Oh um, yeah I guess she can stay, you'll have to tell Shigure." Maybe I was wrong about him. At least I can only hope I am.

Daren went back to his castle and brought back his daughter and set her up in the guest room. Momiji's going to love this. I walked back up to my room and sat down. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it and looked down to see Rain Drop. She freaks me out; she has this black hair and this really pale skin with light grey, almost white eyes. She looks as if she knows something you don't, especially now.

"She will look far and wide, but still not get what she must find, for it is here, right at home, a home of strangers and a home of love.

If he's with her, he'll bring her pain; if without he'll bring distain. So its left to you whether you go or stay, for daddy already went away."

With that she turned around and vanished. What the hell was that? Was she talking about Rain? Was she talking about me? I have to go find her; it's my choice right? Wait Daren already went out to find her! That fucking asshole I knew it I knew it! Fuck! I rushed to get my pack from the bed and ran down stairs to get Kyo.

"Kyo you damn cat! Hurry up we have to leave!" on the way out I explained what all happened. Not that he really cared because he just wanted to get away but still. Kyo led the way to Rain.

Rain you should of never left me.

-Rains point of view-

After what seemed like hours of meditation. Cat then informed me that I would have to stay calm and collected so that I can deal with the animal's emotions. For if I have a lot of emotion I wouldn't be able to handle the animals. So that kind of weirded me out. How am I supposed to not show emotion? With these thoughts going through my head I slid into a fitful sleep.

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why did Daren lie? dose he secretly love Rain? what was going on with what Rain Drop said? was she talking about him or Daren or someone else? why is he going to get her even though it will bring her pain? ugh so many questions


	11. just a little ah ah

Reanie Campal: grrr. lol did you read the last story? Rain Rain is here to stay? and come on theres only like what 10 chapters of this story...and i expect a reveiw on each one : D

Silent Storm 2000: sucks about your dad...well you already know it cuz you commented on it...that remindes me i have to subscribe to yours...

na-chan: hope you like this one too, i always look forward to your reviews cuz there so fuckin long XD

this is really short i know ok, but oh well. thank you Na-chan! . if any of you want something to happen in the story just tell me and i'll try and work it in. and yes Rain and Haru will have sex, just later on ok?

* * *

Ugh. I hate waking up. I sat up and started to stretch. God meditating takes a lot out of you. I opened my eyes and started to look around. The sun wasn't at its zenith so it's before noon. Damn it I need to leave. I started packing up all my little shit I had lying around and headed off. I didn't even bother to eat. I wonder how Haru is? No, no can't think about that. 

Haru and Kyo

"Come on you damn cow cant we stop for a bit? We've been walking all night!" Haru wouldn't let them stop before because he wanted to get to Rain as quick as possible, but then he remembered that if Kyo got to tired then he wouldn't be any help in getting there.

"Fine, but only for a couple hours." There wasn't a clearing around so they just settled them selves on the ground, (it was around 6 in the morning) soon both fell into a deep sleep.

_Haru: dream: (he's sitting near a lake thinking aloud about Rain)_

_Rain you don't know how much I miss you. I know you would want me to be tough but I don't think I can do it. I want to find you, I need to find you. Hopefully that dumb cat will find you. _

"_You know its no good talking to your self," says Rain, wearing a white gown and her hair done up in a complicated Victorian style. (No its not Rain RAIN, remember its his dream)_

"_Rain!" I can't believe it, its really her. In a moment I had her in my arms. "Rain you cant believe how much I missed you. You shouldn't have gone off alone." Ect._

Kyo

God what the hell is that damn cow saying?

"I want to find you ,I need to find you," what the hell? Well I guess someone should really tell him.

"You know its no good talking to your self." It shut him up for a little bit but then his arms started to come towards me. Oh god he's going to hit me.

(Kyo is now in Haru's arms)

Ahhh! What the hell is he doing! Oh, he's kinda warm. . Ah what the hell! He's probably thinking about Rain, or me. I wonder what it would be like…… no, no ewwwwww get it out!

"Haru get the hell off me!"

"_Haru I need you, take me."_

omg whats he doing now! He's leaning towards me! What's his hand doing? I looked down and his hand was heading towards my crouch. I looked back at him and was surprised to find that his lips were but an inch from mine! OH GOD O GOD!

"HARU!" this finally seemed to wake him up,

"What the hell are you yelling at you damn cat!" then he saw the position we were in and yelled.

"Yeah. Your fault too, you were dreaming about Rain or at least I hope, and –"

"This will never be spoken of now, or ever. Got it!"

"Yes." With that he moved about a couple feet and lied down again. But I couldn't sleep. I got into a fetal position and kept my eyes wide open, I wasn't sure what might happen to me now.

* * *

as you all know, review, and give me and hints, tips, and shit you want k? 


	12. too much love

i see none of you god damn assholes reviewed my last chapter ...grrr... well i know it sucked, but you could of at least review to say 'hey it sucks, heres what you can do to make it better.' wahla. but nooooooo. anywayz heres chapty 10 or whatever number it is

**

* * *

**

**RAIN**

Do you ever have the sense that something is just not right? I've been walking for a while and I've seen animals and I know animals are here but yet I can't hear or feel them. But not only that, it feels as if someone is watching me. As if on cue a branch somewhere off to the side broke. I pretended not to hear and kept walking. It kept on going like this for about a half hour, when I just decided to fight.

"Show your self." I looked to where I thought the person might be and to my surprise Daren came out. I couldn't believe it, how did he know? Probably because of our connection. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him.

"Oh Daren you shouldn't have come, Daren please. What about Lilly and Rain drop?" (Lilly wife)

"Well when I found out what happened I told her that I needed to go to you, she is like Haru in many ways and we got into a fight. I left Rain Drop at your house with Haru. I told him to wait a few days before he tried to fallow you but I don't think he heeded my advice."

"Daren. Thank you, I love you with all my heart but I must try and do this alone, please? Go to Lilly say you're sorry, get Rain Drop. On your way back if you see Haru, tell him not to come. Please." I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Daren and Haru, really I did, but I couldn't have them with me, what if I lost control and something happened? I would never forgive myself. I buried my head into Daren's shoulder, taking in his scent, taking in all the memories we had together, all the good and the bad. And I started to cry,

**Haru and Kyo**

They woke up and started to gather their things, not once looking or talking to each other, for fear of remembering what had happened earlier this morning.

"Come on, lead the way." With that Kyo headed through the trees, trying to pick up Rain's scent. Haru walked in a daze behind him.

**Haru**

_"She will look far and wide, but still not get what she must find, for it is here, right at home, a home of strangers and a home of love. If he's with her, he'll bring her pain; if without he'll bring distain. So it's left to you whether you go or stay, for daddy already went away."_

What did she mean? What must Rain find? What was in that letter? Is it at the house like she said? If who's with her? Me? Daren? Daren…damn him. Why the fuck did he go after her? She's mine!

**3rd point of view**

Haru was fuming now, Kyo, unawares; kept on walking till he reached a clearing. He stopped dead, not really sure what he should do. At times Kyo can be really smart.

"Um Haru, we have to go around the clearing come on."

"Why can't we go through?"

"Um, because it would be quicker." and sometimes he falls a bit short.

"No. Going through would be quicker. What's wrong?" Haru eyed Kyo suspiciously. Not after he heard a veeerrry familiar voice.

**RAIN**

I stood crying in Daren's shoulder, I felt his arms slide around my waist to pick me up bridal style and sat him self down so we were leaning against a tree.

"Why me? Why does this have to happen? Why did I have to leave? Why why why!"

"Rain calm down, calm down. You're going to get through this don't worry, I'll help you." He started to run his fingers though my hair.

"Daren, no. You have to leave; you have to go to Lilly, to your family. I have to learn to do stuff on my own."

"But you do, you do shit on your own. Remember how you would take most of the blame when we were kids? How about when you defeated Frost? You don't need to do everything alone. You have me."

"And Haru." I whispered.

"Yes of course, and Haru." But he didn't sound as if he totally meant it. I sighed. ­

" Daren, why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?

"Cuz I think I love him, and he has done nothing that would make me believe different." Truth was, sometimes I did get suspicious, like when he would go out late, or not talk about his past, or our relationship. " Do you believe I shouldn't trust him? Do you truly believe?" but he before he could answer.

**Haru and Kyo.**

" Do you believe I shouldn't trust him? Do you truly believe?"

"That's Rain!" Haru burst through the brush, only to see Rain in Daren's arms, his fingers running through her hair, her head on his shoulder. So this is what Kyo wanted to keep me from seeing. "Rain?" she flew out of his arms and looked straight at me.

"No, no, no! First Daren, now you and Kyo. No I can't do this. You guys have to leave. Leave leave leave! It wasn't supposed to be like this." I could see tears coming out of the corners of her eyes. I momentarily forgot about Daren. I ran towards her and picked her up.

"Rain I need you, I'll do what ever you want me to. Except leave you. Why can't I be here for you? Would you rather Daren stayed here?" that sentence held as much venom as a snake ready to strike. I set Rain down again, refusing to meet her eyes. Kyo popped out from behind me.

"Both of you are acting like idiots. Why don't you guys just sit down and let her talk then you can comment and shit." And sometimes Kyo can be a genius.

**Rain**

This wasn't supposed to happen, they're going to get hurt.

"Haru, Daren why did you fallow me? you guys no perfectly well that I can take care of my self, I need to do this alone. I don't want to hurt you guys." Daren was the first to answer.

"Rain you are my best friend, I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I love you, you know that. And we can take care of ourselves, and I know you can too. Let us help you." Before I could say anything, Haru spoke.

"I love you Rain, how dare you think that I'm going to let you go what ever your going through alone. I know your tough, you're stronger than any of us put together, but you need to lean on someone once in awhile. Stop being stupid, we're going to be here, with you, no matter what you say, so get used to it." I think he purposely left out anything about Daren cuz that would start another fight. I thought about what he and Daren said, and I realized that they were right; I looked at all three of them in turn. And I realized that I did want them here, that I did need them. But I loved all of them, and would kill my self if anything happened to them. So what is a girl to do? Let them stay, and run the risk of them getting hurt? Or have them leave, and have my heart die a piece at a time. This was too much; I looked at them again, and fainted.

* * *

REVIEW 


	13. eyes

i see no one commeneted on my last chapeter either...well i wont post up any more till i get at least 3 reviews.

* * *

There was something wet rubbing against my face when I awoke.

"Hey wolf" she didn't look like her normal self, she looked thinner, and sadder. "What's going on? What happened to you?" she sighed while curling up next to me.

"Kitty cat, something's going on, your emotions are getting the better of you. I didn't even think it would go this far. I know your powers are fading in and out, that's why you weren't bothered by the animals today, but you're getting to emotional, you cant handle your emotions and the animals. It's paying a toll on your body and mind. Cat's getting a bit delusional, Fox hasn't stopped crying, but me, I cant eat; I can only look at those two and feel sorrow." I knew she spoke the truth for she had no reason to lie.

"What am I to do? Not feel?"

"Yes, be like Cat, calm. Stay away from things that are going to get you emotional. You have to leave them behind." I looked at her and I couldn't believe it, she wanted me to not have any emotions? To leave Kyo, Daren, and Haru when I just seen them? I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. Don't worry it will only be for a little bit. But the sooner you leave and complete your mission. The faster you can be with them." With that I awoke to the people I loved.

"Rain don't scare us like that, what happened?" Kyo said bringing me up to a sitting position.

"I just fainted, I guess I was tired. Which reminds me, I think we should all get a good sleep tonight ok? So that way we can get an early start." It was only around 8 at night, but I knew everyone was tired; I can use that to my advantage.

"Yes I think we should all get some sleep, we can talk in the morning." Trust Daren to be the rational one. I curled up by Haru's side, while Daren slept on my other; much to Haru's annoyment, and Kyo, well Kyo slept as far away from us as he could, I wonder why? I'm going to miss them so much. I cuddled up to Haru as close as I possibly could without killing him.

"I love you." I whispered, my hand on his chest felling his heart beat slowly.

"I love you too." This is going to be too hard. I have to do it once they get to sleep. ' I call upon the glorious night, the lonely night I pray, allow my friends to sleep safe and sound, not to be awoken till night becomes day. Allow sleep to come swiftly to the ones I love, for leave I must, to the sky above. Please allow what I have prayed.' With this I could feel Haru's heart beat into a slow rhythmic pattern. I could hear Daren's doing the same. The same with Kyo. I waited another couple of minutes before I got up and gathered my packs. Silently I crept out of the camp. I looked over my shoulder and whispered. " Don't forget me." I switched into my wolf demon form and ran as fast as I could.

**The boys.**

Haru awoke to find Daren already awake, but no sign of Rain.

"Yo, where's Rain?"

"she left in the middle of the night."

"what! We have to go after her, why the fuck are you so damn calm?"

"Because I'm not stupid. She really doesn't want us with her. And I think we should listen to her this time. We don't even know what she has to do."

"You're saying that we have to just let her go! What if something happens to her?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying, you should know that Rain can take care of herself." By this time Kyo had awoken and was trying to figure out what everyone was talking about.

"Let me guess, Rain ran out on us again?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Haru yelled.

"You want to start something you stupid cow!"

"Both of you shut up. I suggest you both go back to your house, I'm going to pick up Rain Drop and see if I can find my wife."

"No cause your just going to go after Rain again."

"No I wont, I'll go back to get Rain Drop, we can all go back together if you distrust me that much."

"I do, and fine we will all go back together."

"You guys are acting like idiots, if Rain wanted our help she would have asked, now we just wasted 2 days out here." With that everyone started to pack up and headed to where the house was, supposedly.

Do you know how hard it is to leave someone you love, not for your own benefit but for their own? Knowing that they might get hurt because of you? That by pushing them away for their own benefit, they might come to hate you?

**Rain**

Run run run run, don't look back, never look back. Too much pain, too much hurt. Run run run run. Don't think, don't think just run. Don't think about……Haru. Haru.

"Ahhh! God damnit! I can't think about this! I need to calm down." I started to slow down, something wasn't right. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. A rabbit, its running, scared. A wolf, hungry. I fell to my knees, to tired to move. The rabbit was slowing down, knowing that there was nowhere to turn. The wolf saw this and sped up. Closing in, 4 feet, 3 feet, 2 feet, 1 foot, nothing. Teeth, fur, blood, Pain. I started to scream while holding my head.

I looked up at the sky, watching as the rain clouds roll in. Heavy with rain, waiting to let it go, to let it all go. Do you ever get the idea that you're the only one like you? That no one thinks like you do? That your alone, and you're the only one that knows. Slowly the rain started to come down, pit pat pit pat. I felt it wash over me as I lay on the ground, to exhausted to move. That was all I remembered before I closed my eyes. Never did I see their eyes, the eyes that can leave you with nightmares.


	14. a strange village

you guys better fuckin review...come on now i need some motavation

* * *

THE BOYS

"Come on Haru, stop going so slow."

"Shut up you damn Cat!"

"Both of you shut it!"

"You shut it!" Kyo and Haru yelled at the same time. They've been walking for about 2 hours now, but for some reason everything seems unfamiliar.

"You stupid Cat I think we're going the wrong way!"

"How the hell would you know you damn cow? You get lost coming back from the bathroom!"

"That was one time!" Kyo and Haru kept on bickering while Daren started to fake cry.

"Why, why? Why am I with them! Rain I'm going to fuckin kill you!" that seemed to bring Haru out of his mood.

"Don't you fuckin talk about Rain, you're just a childhood friend nothing more."

"Nothing more? Did she cry on your shoulder? I wonder, does she ever confide in you? Do you even know what she fears the most? Or what her favorite animal is?"

"Of course I do, her favorite animal is a cat, and she fears being alone."

"Ha ha, oh Haru how you do amuse me, her favorite animal is the wolf, and she's never scared of being alone, she loves being alone, she fears not being able to love anyone."

"She loves me!" Haru spun around to face Daren.

"Are you so sure?" Haru and Daren just stood there, unmoving. One face with amusement, the other with hatred, tinged with worry. Kyo, not paying attention, kept moving till he was soon out of sight.

RAIN

I opened my eyes, not recognizing where I was. Is it just me or does this happen a lot? I sat up to try and get a better look.

"I see you're up young one, how do you feel?" I looked over to the corner of the hut to see an old woman with bright yellow eyes, wise, yet she seemed as if she was hiding something.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Questions questions, you are at Mt. Higarasu, yes I know it doesn't really look like a mountain. I am the old one, I already know who you are. The sky told me." the old one? This is the woman I was looking for? Do I tell her I need her help? No, must appear normal. What would a normal person do?

"The sky told you? What else did it tell you?" she smiled at this, a small smile somewhere between a grimace and a grin.

" She's named after the sky's of water, she's come of pain and reeks of death. If she comes she'll bring freedom, but with every good there is a bad." I pondered what it could have meant, I'll bring freedom, but with every good there is a bad? Maybe this is what cat was talking about. Freedom from what though? But if I do, do something good then I'll do something bad. Ugh god damn it!

"Freedom from what?"

"That my girl you have to find out for yourself, I'll leave my son with you now. Talen!" she walked out of the room, and in walked a boy around my age with strange yellow, black hair; and the same eyes as his mother. He walked with the air of a king, oh this will be funny. He brought in a tray with some soup.

"Mother told me to bring this to you." He put the tray on my lap and just stepped back as he stared at me.

"Is there something wrong?" this seemed to break him of his daze.

"Not everyone wants you here" with that he left, closing the door quite loudly. What the fuck did that mean? Well he can go shove a stick up his ass, cuz I'm going to get these idiot's their freedom so I can leave. Now I just need to find out what I'm supposed to free them from. Ugh. Well only one way to find out.

I slowly got up from the bed, pushing the soup aside, standing up I could see that my clothes were in tatters. I looked for my pack and brought out some jeans, and a tank, and changed into them. Remember I had to appear normal. Sighing I walked out of the room to explore. That's funny; no one else is in the hut. I opened the door to go outside, and was amazed at what I found. It was a huge village, but oddly enough, no one was outside. I could see some children looking out their windows at me, their mothers trying to keep them away. I was used to this so it didn't really bother me. I continued to walk down through the town but stopped when I heard a wolfs cry. There shouldn't be any wolfs this close to the village especially when its not all that dark out. It's only around 7 at the latest. What's even odder is that I could only sense one wolf, usually they travel in packs.

Sighing I continued further, that's when I felt something tug on my leg. I swung around only to see a small little girl with strange white hair, and grey eyes.

"What are you doing here little one."

"You must be careful, coming out here alone, the wolf isn't as nice as people think, in we go, don't come out, not until you see day break." With that she ran down into the village again, but for some reason, I could hardly make her out, as if she suddenly disappeared. Nah, maybe there's just some fog tonight. I started to think about what she said and I realized that maybe this wolf is the answer. I walked back to the Old Ones hut, to see if I could get some answers. I walked in to see her on a rocking chair, but her son nowhere in site.

"Old one, I have some questions, why do you hide from the wolf?"

"We all fear what we don't know, this wolf isn't an ordinary wolf, it hunts alone, and each night, it takes one of our people. Lately there hasn't been any victims because we are all staying in the huts, but eventually he will find a way in." she went back to rocking back and forth, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I went back into the room so I could think. Why would the wolf stay here? Usually when an animal can't get what it wants, it goes some place else to get it. How comes I cant sense it? Or feel it? What ever my powers are supposed to do. Not only is the wolf suspicious, these people are too. Especially in the way they look. This is very weird. Tomorrow night I'll talk to the people, and then at night, I'll become the wolf, and see what I can find out. But maybe I should talk to Wolf and figure out whatshe thinks.


	15. TALEN?

thank you sooo much Reanie Campal! because you reviewed i dedicate this chapter to you!

* * *

I awoke to the screams of a child. I ran out of the room and outside to check what was going on. People were crowded around what I'm guessing was a dead body. I pushed through the people so I could get a look. Now I wish I hadn't, on the ground was a little girl, her hair was blond, but most of it was soaked in blood, her eyes were closed. But I could tell that they would have held the expression of fear. Her throat was torn to shreds, and her stomach was torn to reveal her intestines. But what was strange about this body is that nothing was missing, the wolf didn't eat her, just killed her. I bent down to the body and felt her skin. It wasn't ice cold, meaning that it was only dead for a little bit, maybe 2 hours at the most. Why would the wolf only kill her? Was it a warning? 

I started to get up when I realized everyone was watching me. and not very kindly either. Talen was the one who spoke.

"It was her! Its her fault, the wolf hadn't hunted us for weeks till she came here! We must make a sacrifice of her!" he was pointing at me, shaking with rage. I looked around at the villagers and saw that they believed him. Oh shit.

"Talen, shut up. Get back to the hut. This girl is here to help us, if you know what is good for you, you will all be nice. Now let the family morn in peace!" I looked for the voice and saw The Old One. I smiled my thanks and walked out of the circle to see Talen glare as he went back to the hut. I decided that it wasn't a very good time to go in there and walked into the woods, I need to talk to wolf.

I leaned against a tree and started my breathing. In 1-2-3-4 out 1-2-3-4-5, in 1-2-3-4 out 1-2-3-4-5. I relaxed slowly, and was transported into my mind. I opened my eyes to see me, not by the lake, but in some barren forest, I looked around, not sure of where I was.

"Where the fuck is this?" I got up and started to look around. I walked towards something on the ground, at glance; it looked like a dead animal. But on a closer look I could see it was wolf, but it wasn't, the eyes were red, and the coat instead of being a dark grey almost black, was a light, light grey. She looked…. I don't know…evil.

"Wolf? Are you ok?" she looked up slowly and fixed her eyes upon me, not really recognizing me. Suddenly she drew back her lips revealing sharp teeth.

"Its your fault its all your fault! You did this to us!" she leapt up, her haunches up, teeth bared, I never knew Wolf to be like this, this cant be her.

"Wolf, please, don't do this, I don't know what you're talking about." I didn't want to hurt her, but more over I didn't want her to hurt me. I took off running. But she didn't fallow me. I ran till I found the clearing with the pond. I sat down on the rock and started to think. What was with Wolf? What was that place? What did I do wrong?

"Rain? What's wrong?" I looked around and saw wolf, but she was normal, just her. I jumped down and hugged her coat, on the bridge of tears. "Rain what happened?"

"It was awful, I came here because I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't come here, I went to this barren forest, you were there, but it wasn't you, it was awful, you told me it was my fault. What's going on?" I let go so I could look at her.

"We all have a bad side, so in your mind you can find your evil side, and ours too. I don't know why you just met mine now, but it probably had some reason that you'll find out soon enough. You'll have to ask Fox about that stuff, but why did you want to talk to me in the first place?"

"The village I'm staying at has a wolf that hunts these people, I think I'm supposed to free these people of this wolf. But I don't think this is a normal wolf, nor do I think this is a normal village. The people have a strange look and air around them that I cant really understand. And the wolf seems to be alone, only killing the villagers, but today there was a killing but that's it, it was just a killing, the wolf didn't feed on it, just killed it."

"That's probably a warning then, I think it knows you're there, and doesn't like you. As for the people, you need to find out more about them. But tonight I think you should take the form of a wolf and try and track down where it is exactly, but only that, don't meet it, don't communicate with it, nothing, just look. I don't think this is a normal wolf." She paused while giving my face a reassuring lick. "you must go now, don't waste any time. You can talk to Fox and Cat later, go, now. I must talk to them about our other halves." With that she ran off. And I came back to my senses.

Sighing and bit scared I stood up and looked around. Ok I should talk to these people first. I think the Old One might have some answers. I walked to her hut and went in. she was sitting on the rocker.

"Old One, I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

"I will only answer some, but you may ask."

"How did this village start off?"

"It was founded a long time ago, you're not asking the right questions dear." Ugh.

"When did this wolf appear?"

"A bit better, about 10 years ago."

"Did anyone ever see this wolf?"

"I did, it has black eyes all black with a silt of yellow going down each eye. The fur was an odd black yellow color." That seemed weird; it must have looked like her. Wait.

"What are you?" she smiled, revealing little sharp teeth.

"That my girl is the right question. Unfortunately, I'm not the wolf. But I come from a line of werewolves. Most of this village are werewolves, but we don't change, only one person does, and that's my son." A look of fear spread across her face as someone came through the door, "you should go now, ahh Talen, there you are, would you like something to eat dear?" I turned around to see Talen, he heard, I just know he did. I can't leave her alone, he'll kill her. Shit. His eyes met mine and I knew he was planning something.

"No mother, I'll eat later." He smirked at me when he said this and walked back out. I followed him out, and he turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Um walking? Duh." I tried to go past him but he grabbed my arm. And whispered in my ear.

"I know what you're planning to do, but it would be a shame for mother dearest to die wouldn't it?"

"You think I care about one woman?" I hissed, I broke free and walked into the woods, waiting for night to shield me. So much for Wolf's advice, I can't just look tonight, tonight I have to act.


	16. innocent visions

thank you na-chan for reviewing! and i will definitly work on my akward moments...cuz i know i suck

and i know i really suck at serious and sad chapters so bear with me ok? well enjoy...and leave a fuckin comment god damnit!

* * *

I waited till nightfall till I switched into my wolf form. Silently I tried to pick up his sent. It took be over an hour, but I finally found it. It ran deeper into the forest so I followed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Talen, but he was naked, eww, but his body was changing. I switched into my wolf demon form so I could see clearer. I could hear the bones snapping, but suddenly it stopped, his nose was in the air and he looked right at me. I stared wide-eyed as he switched back into his human form.

"I knew you were different!" he said coming towards me.

"Yes, but you know what I must do now." He only smirked.

"You don't know how great this is, we could create our own village of ware demons!" his eyes had a crazed look to them. He kept on coming closer and closer till I could feel his breath upon my face. I even took a minute to toy with the idea. No! I raised my arm and tried to slash him across the throat, but he jumped back and there was only a gash on his chest. He growled and started to switch into his wolf form, I couldn't let him do that. I jumped on him and tried clawing out his throat. But it looked as if it was re-closing. Think Rain, think! The heart! I moved down lower and clawed my way to his heart. Almost there, almost there.

"Noooo! Mommy! Don't do this to me, please, don't!" he was crying now. He looked like a child, Momiji. No! I have to do this. He's not a kid; he's as old as I am. 'That's still a kid' NO! In one movement I pushed my hand into his chest and took out his heart. I watched as the life drained from his eyes. I stood there, covered in blood, and just thought.

How do I tell a mother that I killed her son? How do I tell Momijji or any of the others that I killed a kid? No. The mother knew what I was going to do. He would have killed her if I didn't jump in. and I just wont tell the others, there's no need to tell them. Why am I acting like this is my first killing? What's wrong with me? I looked up at the sky and made it rain. I stood watching the blood run off my body, as I switched back into my normal self. I walked slowly into the town and over to the Old One's hut. I opened the door and walked in slowly. I saw her at the rocker.

HARU and DAREN

"Kyo! Where'd the fuck he go? Daren you idiot this is your fault." Haru yelled at Daren.

"How is it my fault? If you hadn't gotten so testy then maybe we wouldn't be lost right now- AHH!" Daren fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Haru went to the ground beside Daren to try and figure out what was hurting him.

"Its Rain, ow, she's not …doing so good." He said, trying to regain his composure.

"Then we have to go back and help her." Haru said while trying to get past Daren.

"No we cant, not when she's like this, something must have happened, if we go back, you wont like what you see. She might even try to hurt us, if we see her this way." He paused for a breath, "the best thing to do now is go back to the house, and wait.

Haru: what could she have done that would make her like that? She wouldn't hurt us would she?

"Fine, how can you feel what Rain is feeling?"

" When we were kids, we did this stupid spell so we could help each other out when we were in trouble, but it got fucked up and we can only feel if the other person is in great distress, but it doesn't tell us what kind of distress, or when it happened, it could just be over some sort of test, and it could have happened over a month ago." With that he continued to walk, with Haru at his side.

"Were you guys close as kids?"

"Um duh! Ohhh that close, no we're just really good friends, and you really should control yourself when you're around her, it gets her really upset when you get jealous and stupid."

"I know, I'm trying." He sighed and looked toward the ground, then looked back up at the sky. "What you said earlier, about her not loving me."

"I didn't mean it, she must feel some sort of love if she's still with you; it's just that, well don't get too attached." He looked straight ahead, trying not to meet Haru's gaze that was directly on him. Suddenly Haru had an idea.

"Hey why don't you puff us back to the house?"

"Because in order to 'puff ' I need to know where I'm at and where exactly the house is, and besides, if there's going to be more then one person transporting, it involves touching."

KYO

Maybe I should go back to them…. no…I don't want to deal with their stupid jealous fights. God, what idiots. I walked a bit faster through the brush, and popped out in front of the house. Oh yeah who's the cat. I walked up the stairs and entered the house.

"Kyo, where were you? Where's Haru? And why is Rain Drop here? And were is Rain?" I thought Haru told him! God damnit that stupid cow.

"Rain ran off somewhere and Haru and I were going to go get her, Daren stopped in and dropped off his kid because him and his wife got into a fight, but then he ran off to go find Rain. Him and Haru are still out there, they're heading this way though, Rain didn't want us with her." I took a breather and sat down. Rain Drop came down the stairs and stood in front of me. She's kind of creepy, as if she knows everything, and hides it.

"You should have stayed, she needs you now more then ever, but it is to late now, the deed is already done, when the death of an innocent reaches their ears, they wont be too happy to know who it is. They'll make it hard for her; more obstacles will block her path, all because of the deception of The Old One." With that she turned and ran off, probably to Momiji who was spending the weekend.

What did she mean? Did Rain kill an innocent?


	17. Stupid!

dont worry Reanie Campal this chapter should give you some answers

* * *

**RAIN**

"I have freed you and your people from the wolf." I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You have done good my child, what you seek lies over the mountain, at a town called La-shi." If only I had looked up.

"Thank you Old One, I shall be going now."

" Good bye Rain, oh and rain? Thank you for getting rid of the wolf, to bad you got rid of the wrong one."

**RAIN DROP**

I gasped as another vision seized me. I whimpered, lying on the floor, watching the images flash before me, wolf, blood, Rain, Boy, death. I gasped in pain as it left me. I got up and walked down stairs to tell Kyo. I don't like these visions, why are they of death, and Rain? I hated going into that village; but I had to give her, her warning. I was right in front of her, disguised of course, but it was hard to be right there, and her not even recognizing me. Sighing I walked out of the room and went to Momiji. He always made me feel better. I walked out to the living room and saw him there, watching TV.

"Hey Momiji!" I said, sitting down next to him.

"HEY Rainy Drop!" I smiled. He's always so happy, its hard not to be when you're around him. I settled my self down, watching whatever he was watching, not really caring. How would they treat me if they knew what I could do? Uncle Haru probably wont care, but that will only be because of Rain, how would Momiji react? I can't tell him. I don't even know what's wrong with me. I can see people's past and future just by a touch. I can have visions of what might be to come. I can change my form so I can deliver those messages, but it's only a young girl with white hair and grey eyes. I can see how people feel just by looking in their eyes. Maybe I should look into Momiji's and figure out what he thinks about me. No, no Daddy said not to abuse my power, if I do have a power. He doesn't even know. I sighed and looked away from the screen.

"Is everything ok? You don't look happy." Momiji asked. I looked at him and smiled, skillfully avoiding his eyes.

"Of course, just board."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Hiro and Kisa are coming over today. And you get to meet them!" I smiled at his cheeriness. I wonder who this Hiro and Kisa are?

"That would be nice." I looked back at the TV screen. They were probably Momiji's age, meaning that they were older then me. I heard a knock on the door and Shigure.

"Why Hiro, Kisa I'm so glad you came! Oh and Kagura too!"

**HARU and DAREN**

"Are we anywhere near the house?" Daren asked.

"I don't know." Haru said carelessly. Because well, he was used to being lost.

"You don't know! I thought you lived there!"

"Ox's don't really have that good of a sense of direction. You know." He said mater of factly.

"GOD Damnit! Fuck!" Daren screamed…lets just say he gets adjetated very easily, it comes with being with Rain all that time.

**RAIN**

I looked up and saw her quickly change into a wolf and jump out the window. NO! How could I let this happen? I killed him for no reason? Why did I listen to her? Why? I'm soo stupid. I need to get out of here before people start talking, I can't help this village anymore, plus I already have the information I wanted. Sighing I ran out of the hut and as far away from the village as I could. I ran into a clearing and started to meditate. But before I could do so. The little girl I saw from the village was there, the one with the white hair and grey eyes. She looked at me and said

"When the death of an innocent reaches their ears, they wont be too happy to know who it is. Watch out, there will be more obstacles to come, more harder then this." I watched as she faded into the mist. She really reminds me of someone, but whom?

**RAIN DROP**

I watched as three people came into the house, one ran up the stairs yelling for Kyo, while the other two headed our way. There was a girl and a boy, the girl was soo pretty she had an orangey color though not as extreme as Kyo's, her eyes were a lighter brown but held a deep sorrow in them. The boy was really cute too, though I prefer Momiji, though I would never tell. His hair was like a neutral tan color, his eyes where a deep chocolate brown. Momiji stood up and ran towards them.

"Hiro, Kisa, this is Rain drop." He said, motioning towards me.

"What kind of a name is Rain Drop?" the boy said.

"A name? Duh, god what an idiot." I said as I started to get up. I clutched my head quickly, oh no, another vision is coming on. I quickly got up.

"I, I have to go." I ran out of the room and up the steps. I fell to the floor it was the same vision I had earlier that I told Kyo. Ah damn, this means I wasn't supposed to tell him. I ran to the mirrior and watched as my black hair turned white and my light grey eyes turned darker. I have to go to Rain again.

**KYO**

I just sat on my bed when I heard the knocking on the door. Untill I heard those words. "Why Hiro, Kisa I'm so glad you came! Oh and Kagura too!" I jumped out my window and on to the roof. I like Kagura; she's pretty and can be really smart. But she's just to aggressive and jealous and too,... there.

"Hey Kyo, what are you thinking about?" I looked at her, her light brown hair blowing across her face. This must be one of her good days, she's not yelling or trying to kill me.

"Hey Kagura, nothing."

"Can I sit by you?" what is she up to? She never asked before.

"If you want."

**RAIN**

After the girl left I went back to meditation. In 1-2-3-4, out 1-2-3-4-5; in 1-2-3-4, out 1-2-3-4-5. slowly I appeared on the rock over looking the lake. Sighing I looked around for Fox, I saw her at the edge of the lake.

"Fox, I need your help."

"You always need help, why did you kill that boy? Do you know what you're going to be going through now? The gods don't like the killing of innocents, no matter how much good you may have done in the past." I looked at her in disbelief.

"But Fox, with the information I was givin', and the evidence, I did what I thought was right!"

"Well obviously it wasn't, because you wouldn't wait, we have to wait even longer before you have control of your powers, we're dieing Rain, we can't keep this up."

"What do you mean, keep what up?" I was getting worried now, unshed tears were beating against my eyes.

"Why do you think you haven't been feeling any pain, or hearing the animals or that shit! Me, Cat, and Wolf, Cat especially, are taking these things in, our evil sides have become stronger, while we become weak, we're not going to last." No.

"Don't do it! I'll handle it! I'll meditate every day, I'll do anything, please, you have to stop." She looked up at me, I couldn't hold back the tears, how can I be so stupid?

"You don't know what you're asking, now stop being stupid and leave, you have to work even harder if there are going to be more obstacles." I did as she said and left.

I ran away from the clearing, trying to remember what the lady said, over the mountain and to a town called La-Shi. I ran over the hill they called a mountain till I could see over the top. I looked down and could see a small town by what looked like a river. I should go into it tonight, but no, if there is going to be an obstacle then I need to be awake and ready. And right now, I'm beat tired with my emotions. I found a spot on the ground and curled up. Thinking about how stupid I was.


	18. love and talks

thank you for reviewing..oh yeah, you guys didnt review...ha ha silly me .

review this

which you better before i fluckin kill you!  
oh and on a funner note, i'm getting pretear and fruits basket this week !

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAGHAHGHGAHQAHAHQHAHAHAHAH

* * *

HARU and DAREN 

"Like what kind of touching?" Haru asked. ("Because in order to 'puff ' I need to know where I'm at and where exactly the house is, and besides, if there's going to be more then one person transporting, it involves touching."/ said by Daren 2 chapters earlyer)

"Full body touching, other wise parts of you might be left behind." From looked at either of them you could tell there was an uncomfortable relationship between the two.

"So it's kind of like a hug then?" I could deal with a hug from him, if it was for Rain. But it wont be for Rain, it will just to go back to the house. "God this is so stupid!" he yelled.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get back?" Daren asked in his monotone voice.

"No."

"Then shut up."

"You shut up, you damn fairy." (When Haru used fairy he meant gay, cuz being called a Fairy isn't an insult to Daren cuz, duh he is one)

"What did you call me!" it was Haru's turn to be monotone.

"A fairy."

"Yeah well to bad Rain can't love. That must mean she's been lying to you for some time now. Has she even said I love you, to you?"

Snap!

"How dare you!" black Haru lunged towards Daren. "I'm going to rip your fuckin eyes out!" and indeed he tried to do just that. But he didn't even think about what Daren said, if he did then maybe he would of realized that he might have been telling the truth. But he didn't think. And the fight just went on.

Half hour later

"I'm going to bash your face in pretty boy!"

"Oh you think I'm pretty? Who's the fairy now?" Black Haru made a dash towards Daren.

Another half an hour

"Are you calmed down yet?" Daren just ran Haru's head into a tree.

"What happened? Why does my head hurt?" –sweat drop-

"Um, I think you turned what Rain calls, black?"

"What ever." Haru got up and started walking away. The rest of the day was kept silent, mostly to avoid another fight, and so Haru can think about what Daren said.

god he is stupid, she can love, right?

**RAIN DROP**

I fell to the floor as I reappeared at the house.

"Rainy?" I looked towards the doorway and saw Momiji with the other two kids standing there, staring. Oh no.

"Momiji? What's wrong?" act calm, act calm. maybe they didn't see anything.

"What the hell are you?" Hiro shouted from behind him. I knew it, I knew they wouldn't accept me. I ran past them, down the stairs and out the door. I ran as far as I could go before I fell to the ground from exhaustion.

**MOMIJI**

Hiro, Kisa, and me ran up stairs to get Rainy. But when we got there she wasn't any where around. We looked everywhere, under the bed, behind the door, in the bathroom. But she wasn't there. As we were about to leave we heard a noise behind us and there was a little girl, with white hair and dark grey eyes, but then she started to change and it was Rainy! I didn't know what was going on but I was happy that she was just there. But then Hiro had to go scare her away.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with her. Finally I caught up to her when she hit the clearing, but she fell.

"Rainy! Are you ok? Hiro was just asking, he didn't mean anything by it. Please Rainy are you ok?" I confided in her about the curse, why couldn't she confide in me? Why didn't she tell me anything? Doesn't she know that I care about her? "I'll leave you alone Rainy."

"Wait." She struggled to get up. I kneeled down by her, supporting her. That's when I looked into her eyes. I never looked before, but they were so beautiful, she was beautiful.

**RAIN DROP**

That was the first time I ever looked someone in the eyes, and I was glad it was Momiji, because in his eyes, I saw love. Love. Not love from a father or a friend, but real love. I forgot all about my powers and hugged him. I never wanted to let go, but I had to, because the visions came.

Momiji sitting alone, crying, crying, crying, crying. So much pain. This must be his past. or i at least hope it is

Momiji, happy, a girl, a beautiful girl. They're in love. That must be the future, but I didn't see the girls face, meaning that it was undetermined if indeed that would happen. Sighing I came out of my convulsions and decided to talk to Momiji, really talk.

"Momiji, I don't know what I am. I can see what or how people feel if I look into their eyes, I can see their past and present by touching them, and I get visions if something is going to happen to rain. I know I'm a freak, but I think I can trust you, don't tell anyone please?" I adverted my eyes waiting for his answer.

"Rainy I don't think you're a freak! We all have something different about ourselves, and of course I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. Rainy you know that I'll always be here for you right?" I wanted to believe him, really I did. But how can he promise that? Were too young to make those promises.

"Thank you Momiji." He helped me up as we walked towards the house. But instead of being happy, I was sad. Who was that girl in my vision? Will he actually be there for me? Sighing I continued to walk. That's when I saw some girl and Kyou up on the roof.

**KYO and KAGURA**

"Kyo, I want to talk to you." talk, talk, what the hell does talk mean!

"Then talk."

"Look I know you don't love me, and I know you never will; but do you at least like me as a friend?" Kyo looked over at the beauty on his right. "Never mind, forget I asked." With that Kagura ran back into the house away from Kyo.

"GOD! What the hell is wrong with these women!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

i know Momiji and Rain Drop were really clieche, and gross. but bear with me. 


	19. a decision

reviews make me happy...so review you fuckin idiots! or i wont type anymore !...i know big loss...

thank you na-chan for reviewing i looked at some DN A pics and Dark is really hot... but the story line sounds kinda stupid. are you sure its good?

well this is my last update for awile...my computer is fritzy and i have tournoments up the ass. but christmas break is coming up in like 16 days and i'll have 3 weeks off so i'll definitly put some in then...if i have reviews!

* * *

**RAIN **

Looking up at the sky I realized that it was still early in the morning. I have to try and figure out these powers as fast as I can, I just have to. Sighing, I got up and looked out over the mountain to see the little town. Well here goes nothing. Slowly I started to walk towards the town.

"Now where do you think you're going?" said a chilling voice to my left. I looked over and saw a man with black hair and black eyes.

"Away from you?" I started to walk by him but he caught my arm.

"You know pretty things like you really shouldn't be out alone, you might get hurt." Ok this guy was realllllly annoying me.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" doubt crossed his eyes for a second but he just came closer. Ok I warned him. Kinda. I brought back my arm and jammed it as hard as I could into his stomach. He doubled over as I ran towards the village.

"Ok creepy, creepy, creepy old man…god what is with guys and their ewwiness? God I need to stop talking to myself." Slowly I stumbled into the village, I guess it was kind of early because no one was there. This is supposed to be my next stop so what am I supposed to do? God damnit where's that little girl when you need her? I decided to go over and sit somewhere.

I wonder how things are going back home? Home, I never called any place my home before. When I talked to Tohru that one day, that was the first time I ever thought of that place as my home. What's Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Hiro, Kisa, everyone doing now? What is Haru doing? He must hate me, he came out looking for me but I just ran off, again. Oh Haru will you understand?

God what the fuck am I supposed to do! UGH! Then, as if by magic, the girl with white hair appeared.

"Find the man that smells of Lily's, he will help you, even though you were incredibly silly" sweat drop " he will help you control your mind, but only if you'll pay the fine." With that she left, is it just me or did she look a bit cheery? Crrreeeeeepy. Rolling my eyes I went deeper into the town, in search of the lily dude.

**RAIN DROP**

Momiji was helping me into the house when I had another vision. But this one was for Rain. Slowly I turned into my other form and disappeared, not even explaining to Momiji. I appeared before Rain and gave her the message. Why do I only get messages for her? Why not anyone else? I'm not complaining I love Rain, infact I'll probably tell her about me so that way I can figure out what to do. Slowly I came back to my senses to see Momiji hovering over me. Funny he reminded me of an over protective mother.

"RAINY! Oh god are you ok? I saw you start to change and then you disappeared then you reappeared! And oh!" I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. That was the first time in awhile that I have ever laughed. And you know what? It felt good.

"Oh Momiji, I'm fine, but did anyone see me?" I was a bit worried.

"No, no one."

"Good." I got up and followed him into the living room, where Kisa and Hiro were. I didn't look at either of them, mostly because I was embarrassed, but also cuz I was still pissed. I saw the chick whisper something to the dude, he didn't look happy though.

"Look I didn't mean anything bad about what I said earlier ok." I didn't look at him; I just went to go sit by Momiji.

"Fine, what ever." I watched as the girl began to whisper something else in Hiro's ear. He grumbled but did what she asked.

"What I mean to say is that we all have secrets, so it's no big deal." I kinda get the feeling that he doesn't want to say this. I looked over at Kisa.

"Thanks."

"Its nothing." She said, hardly above a whisper. I smiled, and turned to Momiji,

"What do you want to do?"

**RAIN**

I started walking through the town, trying to figure out how to find a guy that smells of lilies. Do I have to smell all the guys to find this out? Cuz believe me not all guys smell nice. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see who was ahead of me and ran into someone. We both fell to the ground but I got up first and gave him a hand. Looking down I realized that it was indeed a he. He had blond hair and deep green eyes; he must of only been around 20 or so.

"Um, sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." I have him my hand. And he accepted.

"Its ok, happens all the time." He said smiling. He reminds me of Momiji so much. I must of gone blank or something because he asked if I was all right.

"Hum? Oh yes of course. Hey I was wondering do you know of a guy that smells of lilies? I'm looking for him." he looked at me a bit strangely.

"The man that smells of lily's; the man that smells of lily's; hum, I think he owns a shop on the out skirts of town, do you wish for me to show you?" I should say no, but I needed help fast, so I agreed. "Great, come on then." Well at least he acts kind. Hopefully I didn't screw this up too. Sighing I followed him.

"So what are you in town for? Just to find this guy or what?" God people are so nosy.

"Pretty much."

"Good, oh and by the way; my name is Niko."

"I'm … Tanith." Ok so I lied, sue me.

"What a pretty name." He smiled down at me as we continued to walk. Soon we reached a set of shops, he pulled me into one intilled "control your mind" . god damnit. "Well here it is, hold on he should be in the back." He left me to go to the back and see if he was there. God 'control your mind' nooooooooo. I'm doomed. I might as well sing the doom song. Doom doom doom doom. Ok I really got to stop talking in my head. I looked up as Niko appeared with someone else. I drew in a quick breath as I glanced over him. He had bright orange hair (more extreme then Kyo's!) and his eyes were a soft grey, like Haru's. He was probably as old as Shigure. I must have been staring because he had to clear his throat.

"Oh, heh heh. Um are you the guy that smells of lilies?"

"Niko, you can leave us now." With that Niko bowed and left.

"Good bye Tanith." I smiled and waved good-bye. I turned back to the dude waiting for his reply. He motioned me to follow him.

"I have only been called that name a couple times before, and mostly when my help was needed. My name is Hayku. What can I do for you?"

"Well um, I don't really know. I guess to help me control my mind?" how the hell was he supposed to do that though? He couldn't get into my mind, he didn't know my mind.

"Who sent you here?"

"A friend."

"What is your name, I know it is not Tanith." I stared at him strangely but he just waited for my reply.

"My name is Rain." I said to him. He stepped into one of the rooms and looked at me.

"Rain?"

"Yes?" what was so interesting about my name? He shook his head and took a seat in the middle of the room and motioned for me to do the same. Hesitantly I sat in front of him.

"Close your eyes and begin to meditate, I'm going to search your mind, not going in it, but observing it kind of." Freaky. I began my mediation. In 1-2-3-4 out 1-2-3-4-5, in 1-2-3-4 out 1-2-3-4-5, slowly I calmed down and instead of appearing in my mind, I just floated in a black emptiness. I was still inside my mind, I just wasn't were everything was at. This is where I go to get away. It helped me when I used to live with Frost. Slowly I started to concentrate on calmness.

"AHHH! What the fuck!" my eyes snapped open as I saw Hayku fall backwards.

"Are you ok?" I asked leaning over him.

"You're going to be harder then I thought, you have too many emotions bottled up in there, and for some reason there seem to be in the form of animals, the fox for cleverness, the cat for tranquility, the wolf for cunning, then the darker side for each of those animals, hatred, fear, and death." I never looked at it that way, the animals are my emotions? That's just wired. Which animals are which for the darker emotions? But before I could ask, " you need to come to terms with all these emotions."

"What would happen if I don't?"

"Death."

"What would happen if I do?"

"You'll be able to control your emotions and power, if you have any, and most likely there won't be any animals in your head." What! No Fox, Cat, or Wolf! Does he mean kill them? No I cant do that to them. I had them my whole life, they're family. But I'm inflicting pain if I don't get control of my emotions and power. I'll think about the consequences later, first I need to figure out how.

"How do I do it?"

"First you need to know how to use your emotions properly, the good ones, then you would need to come to terms with your darker side. Then that should be about it."

"That's it?"

"That's it? That's a lot to do. It takes some people Years to figure this out! Some don't even accomplish it. But I believe you will take less time, you already have a good handle on your emotions, you just need to control them to your advantage, so I say about 2 or 3 weeks." 2 or 3 weeks! It was better then years but still. Can they keep up the shield that long? Is this one of the obstacles? Should I trust this guy?

"Can I get back to you on that? I just need to think about it a little while longer."

"Of course you can."

I walked back out of the shop and took a seat on the curb. Was this what the little girl meant? 'He will help you control your mind, but only if you'll pay the fine'? is the fine having to lose Fox, Cat, and Wolf? I don't think I can live with out them. I've had them forever. I need to talk to them. I looked around for a safe place, but just ended up back in the woods. Slowly I began to meditate. I opened my eyes to see them gathered around me.

"Do you know what is asked of me?"

"Yes" cat replied.

"What do I do? I can't lose you guys!"

"There is only a chance that you may lose us, but besides, we aren't real anyway, we're just your emotions. Your guides." Fox yipped.

"I don't care! You guys are my family; you've been with me through everything. I can't lose you guys! I don't even want the chance of losing you guys."

"Hold yourself together! Learn how to control your mind, your not going to be a baby are you?" Wolf sneered. I knew she was just saying that to make me do it, but I of course fell for it.

"Fine! I will control my emotions! Just you wait and see!" I started to come back to reality but not before I whispered. "Thank you." And I opened my eyes.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Hayku.

"I have deiced, I will learn to control my mind, and my emotions." Sighing I followed him back to the room.


	20. more deception

na-chan i guess the last chapter wasnt to your liking? dont worry they will be back in the next chapter

* * *

**ok this has >>>>> in it, and i know at the end he isa bit OC but bear with me.**

**RAIN DROP**

"_What do you want to do?" I asked Momiji._

"Oh I don't know, a game!" …. Ugh…

"What kind of game?" he took awhile to think about this, doing "the thinker" pose.

"TAG!" great I love tag.

"Are you stupid? We can't play tag." Hiro said, he emphized the word can't. wonder what's wrong with him?

"I would like to play tag." I said. Kisa put her hand on Hiro's shoulder and nodded her head.

"Fine but I'm not going to get in trouble when things go wrong." What would go wrong? We went out side so we could have more space and imminently Momiji and Kisa yelled 'not it!' ok well Momiji yelled and Kisa kinda whispered.

"Well I'm not going to be it." Stated Hiro. I glared at them, and then smiled. They of course went running. I ran as fast as I could after Hiro, Momiji was way too fast, and I wanted Hiro down. I ran after him around the house, but clumsy me, tripped over a rock and went flying; on Hiro. We were both sprawled out, him on his stomach and me on his back.

"Ow." Was all I said. Momiji and Kisa came running over to see what was going on. I got off of Hiro and offered him help up but all he did was look at me in surprise. What the hell was his problem?

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, Hiro and Kisa are part of the zodiac, like me. and when we're hugged by Rainy we don't change! Isn't that cool." Oh they were part of the zodiac too? Wonder what animal they are. Hiro's probably the mule, and Kisa, well she's like a mouse.

"Why the hell don't we change?" Hiro stated.

"Because I'm a mystical creature and I guess your curse is kind of confused with that." I loved saying I was a mystical creature. It sounded a bit better then Fairy.

"What are you?" Kisa asked. Sighing I looked at her.

"A Fairy."

"You're not a fairy! Fairy's have wings and stuff." Hiro stated.

"How would you know? Have you ever seen one?" I knew he hadn't so I just smirked. I started to gasp as convulsions seized my stomach. It was a vision. Obstacles, deception, blood, hunger, sadness, Rain. I felt myself slowly changing. Opening my eyes I couldn't even look at them. I just went to find Rain and give her, her message.

**RAIN**

I spent the whole day meditating. When it hit about six I went out for some fresh air. I need to hurry and figure out this mind thing. I don't have that much time left. How can I trust him? Ugh! I need to stop asking myself questions! God damnit….fuck…. I sat down and started to look at my surroundings. Trees, more trees, tree, tree, a rock, tree, another rock, that chick, a tree- wait a girl? I looked back and soon enough I saw the white haired girl. She walked up to where I was sitting and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It wont be easy, the path you have chosen, but you must fight till the end. Deception is mocking you, sorrow will come for you. Anger will engulf you. The curse of the wolf is test one." She took off her hand and started to disappear.

"Wait don't go!" I held out my hands to her, but she was gone. What the hell did that mean? Deception? Again? Fuck. The curse of the wolf? What the hell does that mean? Damn I need some kind of interpreter for that chick.

I sat back down and started to think of her riddle. Curse of the wolf, could that have anything to do with the Old One? It might. Deception is mocking me…just great more deception. Who is to deceive me? Is it that dude? It has to be, he's supposed to help me with the path I have chosen. Sighing I started to meditate, maybe Wolf will know something of this.

"Wolf!" I yelled through the woods. "Wolf!" I looked in all her normal hiding places. Suddenly the scenery started to change into the dead woods were I met the other 'wolf'. I walked around carefully, trying to figure out what happened. I went behind and oddly shaped bolder and let out a scream. There, sitting under the bolder, was the other 'wolf'.

"Shut up." I closed my eyes and gaped at her. She was much calmer then when I had last met her. "What do you want?"

"Who are you, and why are you, um, not trying to kill me?"

"I am Anger, Brave's other half. And I'm not in the killing mood if you can believe that."

"I can't. Anger? Who's Brave?"

"God you're stupid, Brave is as you call her Wolf, we are representations of your emotions, Cat- tranquility her counter part is Sorrow; Fox- cunning her counter part is Annoyance (that was who you meet earlier, about how they were helping you); and Wolf- bravery her counter part, me, Anger."

"What about love or happiness or other emotions?"

"You don't have them." I wasn't really shocked by this, but still. I have to take advantage of Anger's good mood.

"Um, do you know what the curse of the Wolf is, Anger?" she gave me an odd look, but put her head down and continued.

"Yes, its what you have."

"But what is it." Sighing I sat down next to her.

"Wolves have always been cursed creatures, they let their emotions take the better of them, plus they have trouble controlling their emotions. Your strongest emotions are Anger, and Bravery; and since they are represented by Wolves you cant control them as much."

"But isn't Bravery a good thing?"

"No it clouds your judgment, yes sometimes it is a good thing, but you can not always go head first without thinking of the consequences." I guess she's right. Damn.

"Do you know what the little girl said to me?"

"Yes."

"What did she mean about the curse of the wolf stuff?"

"She meant that you have to learn to control your anger, and learn how to think before you act."

"That's it?"

"Its harder then it sounds. Now leave me." she curled up tighter and put her tail over her face. I smiled and bent down to give her a hug. "Don't even think about it!" laughing I stood up and went into the real world.

So I just need to learn to control my anger, and think before I act…ok, not that hard. I walked through the woods back to the shop when I collided with some chick, or what I thought was a chick.

"I AM SOOO SORRY! I cant believe I was in your way! You were probably going some place really important! I don't deserve to be on this earth! Oh how can you ever forgive me!" sweat drop. I watched as a 'girl' with long reddish brown hair wearing a dress, ran around in circles. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me. "You are a girl right?"

"Um…. yeah?" she had a confused look on her face, and then she stepped closer to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh My God!" sweat drop

"Um…you wouldn't happen to be a Soma would you?"

"You know the Soma's! Yes I am a Soma, and what a sad Soma I make, I don't deserve to be in their family!" she fell down to the ground on her knees.

"Um, sure you do" you're as weird as they are. "I'm Rain, what's your name?"

"Rain! Hatsuharu's Rain? Oh My! It is such an honor; I have heard such great things of you! I'm am Ritsu." Ritsu? That's a dudes name right? No wonder he was confused when he bumped into me.

"The one and only. So you live out here?"

"Oh no, I'm heading towards the Soma house." He replied mater-of-factly. "Isn't that were you should be?"

"Oh I have to do something, but I should be back soon."

"Oh! Well when I see them I shall tell them that you are on your way back?"

"In about a month or more" I smiled and started to walk away.

"Rain!" I turned around to face him again " can I hug you again?"


	21. the others

**na-chan-** rain's sort of my character...not of me but what i want to be you know...really glad that you liked the last chapter and ritszu...he's in this one for a bit too...  
a dog demonus...wow...thats um...cool. nah just playin i luv ya\

**TO EVERYONE: REVIEW YOU FUCKERS! I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT AT LEAST TELL ME WHY AND WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Haru and Daren**

_She can love right? _I can't think about that now, now I just need to try and remember the way home. I think we pasted that tree before. That tree looks familiar too!

"Damn it! We'll never get back!" Haru screamed as he past yet another familiar tree (all the trees look alike).

"Yes we will just calm down, hey whose that?" Darren asked as he pointed to someone far off. They both ran after him thinking, our hero! They stopped about a foot away from him so they could ask directions when Haru realized who he was.

"Ritzu!"

"Haru, oh where you expecting someone different! Oh I ruined it! I'm so sorry!" he got real close to Haru, "I'M SO SORRY!" Sweat drop

"Um Haru, do you know this guy?" Darren whispered to Haru as Ritzu kept ranting.

"Yes he's part of the family." Taking a deep breath he tried to clam down the screaming monkey "Ritzu calm down, we need you help in something"

"You need my help really! I shall do everything in my power to help!"

"Yeeah, well what we need you to do is help us get back to the Shigure's house."

"Oh you got lost again! Oh course I will help you!" Ritzu started to lead them out of the woods. "I finally met Rain, she is so nice and sweet! Why is she with you Haru?" Daren started busting out laughing, unable to contain himself. Haru on the other hand was steaming.

"Because she is. Wait, you seen her? When?"

"Just about two days ago, she was in la-shi town, I accidentally bumped into her. She was so nice. I don't know why she was all the way out there, when I asked she just said she had to do something." Just as he finished they came out in front of Shigure's house. The two have been lost for about a week looking for the house while it only took Ritzu a couple of minutes. They walked onto the porch when Tohru came out.

"Oh you guys finally came home! We were so worried when Kyo came back alone a week ago! Is Rain with you?" she looked over them but still saw nobody. "Oh" from behind her Kyo appeared.

"Where the hell were you guys? You got lost again didn't you? Ew, that means you guys haven't had a bath in a week! That's just gross." Kyo said, but as quickly as he came he left, for Kagura was coming and he didn't want to see her…. yet.

"Hey where's Rain Drop?" Darren asked to Kagura as she came to stand beside Tohru.

"I think she's outside playing with the other kids." She said sadly. She still didn't know what to make of Kyo; she should have waited for his answer. Sadly she walked up to the roof to try and talk to Kyo again.

Daren walked around the house to see his daughter laughing and smiling with the other kids, he never see her so happy, he didn't want to ruin this for her so he just walked back into the house.

Shigure started questioning Haru about what happened, though Haru acted indifferent about what happened so it was hard to get information out of him. Sighing Shigure allowed Haru to leave, mostly because he was hoping he would take a bath.

**KYO and KAGURA**

Kagura went to the roof in hopes of finding Kyo. She found him on the edge, deep in thought. Silently she sat by him, waiting for him to notice her, trying to think of what to say.

"Ahhh! When the hell did you get here!" Kyo said, inching away from the boar incase she was going to beat him up again.

"Just a little while ago." She said softly, almost in a whisper. She turned to Kyo with sad eyes trying to figure out what to say. "Kyo, about yesterday-" she was cut off by Kyo putting a hand over her mouth

"Yeah I do." His grip loosened as he continued, " I like you as more then a friend, but its just that you come on so strong and always beat the shit out of me."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WOULD HAVE CONFESSED YOUR LOVE FOR ME SOONER!" she screamed as she pushed Kyo off the roof and stomped downstairs happily.

"What is it with these women!" Well at least she didn't try and kill me he thought to himself.

**RAIN DROP**

After giving Rain her message I went back to the house and surprisingly Hiro, Kisa, and Momijji were still there. They didn't ask any questions they just wanted to know if I'll play tag again, ok well Hiro didn't but the rest did. I said yes, and off we were playing, I wasn't it this time, Momijji was. And that's what we did till the sun went down.

Smiling I followed them inside I scanned the room for anyone else I knew and I saw daddy.

"Daddy!" I screamed heading towards him as if I was going to jump into his arms, but sadly I stopped myself in time. I smiled up at him, but I couldn't miss the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey pumpkin. I noticed you having some fun earlier today…. nothing happened right?" he asked worryingly. Good ole dad.

"Nope just happy." I smiled and ran into the room with Momijji and the other kids. I hope daddy didn't want to take me back just yet, I really liked it here and I wanted to stay as long as I can.

"Rainy! Earth to Rainy!" blinking I saw Momijji looking down at me. Blushing I pushed him away causing him to land on his butt. "Awww why'd you have to do that!" he said in mock seriousness. I started laughing so hard my sides hurt,

" You just look so cute!" …O.O what…. i stopped laughing and started blushing, hoping he didn't hear what I just said. But he did…he just looked up and gave me a hundred watt smile, causing me to blush even harder.

* * *

yes i understand that this chapter sucked...this whole story sucks, i think i should re-write it... 


End file.
